No Comet Seen
by MewZeairu
Summary: Full Summary Inside An unlikely pair meet and create a giant dilemma with their friendship. But there's something greater in store for these girls than just a war… XxXChapter Seven UpXxX By irene n valley and MewZeairu, title was changed.
1. An Odd Meeting

**So here's a joint story written by me (MewZeairu) and my friend (irene n valley). It's supposed to take place during WWII but we have some modern technology, over look that. Let me explain the writing style:**

_Italic:__** Forum conversation**_

_Italic Centered: __**Neutral view/Third Person**_

**Bold: **_**Part separators/shouted or emphasized lines.**_

Underlined:_** Titles and Documents**_

Align Left Text:_**Victory's point of view**_

Align Right Text:_** Aria's point of view**_

**It's designed sort of like a texting conversation where one message is sent, then another and so on, so forth. So please enjoy our shared work. Aria** **Zucaro is my character and Victory Renard is Irene's.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers OR WWII. WE ONLY OWN OUR OCs.**

Rated: T

Full Summary: In the midst of a World War, two unlikely girls meet on an online forum, this friendship being a cursed and near forbidden one. When they find out one another's secret they find themselves in a situation greater than they could've ever dreamed. But what happens when they both find out a secret enemy greater than anything they've ever really known?

A Real Meaning

Chapter One: An Odd Meeting

_In the midst of a global depression and intense anger, almost like prophecy, a second war erupted in Europe. Starting with Austria's annexation, then the Czechoslovakian take over, the invasion of Poland by Germany and Russia... all the common knowledge that war was inescapable._

_Even in America it was impossible to ignore the war across the pond. Many people tried, until the enemy was bold and stupid enough to attack one of their own ports, Pearl harbor. This enraged the American citizens and it didn't take long before even the isolated America was dragged into the world war._

_Nazi Germany was able to claim all of Western Europe, with the exclusion of Great Britain in a matter of a few years as well as create one of the world's most gruesome villainies... genocide. Destruction after destruction, tear after tear. The war became unbearable as stubborn America took a great deal of time to enter. Only becoming involved in Europe due to the Alliance between Germany, Italy and Japan._

**XxXSomewhere in EuropeXxX**

I walked down the hall with America next to me. We made it to the Allies meeting room. Only England was there seeing as America and I came early. He was drawing the three faces of the axis powers on the chalkboard. I walked up behind him and looked at the faces. It was odd to see our terrible enemies look so cute like the way Iggy drew them...

**XxXSomewhere in GermanyXxX**

Yet again Germany called for a meeting and as always my two fratellos and I were late, we had to be ready and look presentable whether it was war time or not. This is one of the few times I get to see Japan, seeing as I'm not always allowed near the meetings. I also get to see Germany's infamous older brother, Prussia who I've heard so much about.

**XxX**

I sat down at one of the many chairs around the table in the meeting room. I never came to this meetings; I always did all of America's investigating legwork, and then put it together for him to present at the meetings. It didn't take long however for England to notice that America wasn't constantly spouting about heroes in his battle plans and France almost immediately recognized my handiwork, so they invited me to come help them personally. I looked back to England and America to see that they had started some fight again. I laughed and took out mine and America's briefcase and prepared our papers when France walked in. Reflexes immediately made me twist slightly away from him and pull down my short skirt to keep him from being too tempted. He was a good guy and all, but it was too early in the morning to be groped... I smiled and waved him over after making sure that my clothes were all in order, I also subconsciously leaned my back up against my seat. Experience had taught me that France has the uncanny ability to unhook girls' bras through many layers of clothes... Feeling confident that there was no way I could be sexually harassed, I struck up a conversation with the Frenchmen while waiting for the rest of the Allies to get here.

**XxX**

I stood between my fratellos as we entered the meeting hall in Germany; he was readily at the table as well as Japan and Prussia. The moment we entered though the blond male began his lecturing of fratello, Veneziano, "Italy why are you always late? It isn't that far of a distance from your home to here" and so forth. My oldest fratello, Romano, started yelling at Germany for yelling at Veneziano. I just watched in a confused silence.

**XxX**

It didn't take long for China and Russia to come and we were finally ready to begin. To be honest I wasn't paying nearly as much attention as I should've... usually the occasional meeting was fascinating. But after the 5th fight within the first hour I asked America if he could call a break, which he immediately did, declaring his need for some hamburgers. I walked out into the quiet empty hallway to clear my throbbing head that was still sore from my last mission and pulled out my phone and began checking my email just for something useful to do.

**XxX**

As things calmed down and the meeting continued I noticed Veneziano taking a nap and Romano looking through his phone that was on his lap. In fact the only ones actually paying attention was Japan and Germany seeing as Prussia had vanished sometime before the meeting began. But then Veneziano woke up and said something causing Romano to start yelling and strangling him from the tension that had been building the whole time. Veneziano clung to me crying and I tried to comfort my fratello when Germany suggested a break that we all gladly took, Prussia returning, a beer in hand. I took the time to go online on my phone after my brother released me.

**XxX**

I looked at my watch... eh had some time... I looked up and down the hallway and finding it deserted, put in some earphones and listened to my favorite emo-rock band, "Sleeping with the Wishes" and checked my forum on their website. Nobody visited yet which I wasn't too surprised about given how short of time it had been up. So I just typed in on it

_"Anybody has the new album yet? I'm getting "Death Drug" later tonight and can't wait!"_

**XxX**

At that moment I sighed going through emo-rock band "Sleeping with the Wishes" forum. There was a post on it "Anybody has the new album yet? I'm getting "Death Drug" later tonight and can't wait!" It made me smile, Romano told me he'd be getting me that after the meeting as well.

_"My brother said he'd get me that later today too!"_

**XxX**

I leaned up against the wall humming along to the song I was listening to when I looked at my phone and saw that somebody replied. I hurriedly typed a response

_"Neat! I've been meaning to get it since it came out, but I have been waaaaaay too busy for shopping lately..." _

Obviously I didn't mention that I had been busy with stuff with the war...

**XxX**

Eagerly waiting, while eating chocolate, I noticed the reply and ignored the chaotic yelling from Romano. I was being careful to avoid the fact that I was at war and that I was an island in South Italy… Sicily.

_"Yeah I've been really busy too! I never have time for anything anymore!"_

**XxX**

The meeting had started up again, but since the three blonde nations were fighting again, I decided it would be alright to check my phone again. I saw another reply and smiled she typed back subtly under the table

_"I can relate to that! Haven't had a decent night's sleep in a while sadly... work and stuff yanno?"_

**XxX**

The progressing meeting now back underway, Prussia was forced to listen, Romano's phone was taken, and Italy was constantly awoken. When the annoyed German wasn't paying attention to me in particular I checked my phone and saw the reply, a subtle smile sneaking to my lips as I snaked out my phone from my pocket and replied under the table

_"Yeah I've been learning a lot of new thing too, it's just been so stressful lately that I can barely get enough sleep and wake up with enough time to get ready in the morning."_

**XxX**

China began complaining about how immature the Western nations were so it wasn't hard for me to keep checking my phone for a reply. When I got one I responded with

_"We must be some kind of secret twins or something because it's the same with me... except being unable to wake up in the morning... that's pretty normal for me! If it weren't for my crazy uncle who acts like a human alarm clock I'd never get out of bed until noon!"_

I laughed a little as I sent the message and jumped slightly when I heard Russia say from several feet above me "What are you doing little comrade?" I hid the phone and grinned up to him "Nothing, what about you? Got bored of smiling at the chaos or something?"

**XxX**

The meeting was running pretty smoothly, although my phone distracted me with my newest reply,

_"I wish we were twins, I've always wanted a sister. I only have two older brothers. But I can sleep all day since my brothers don't wake up easily, well my brother's crazy friend comes over at unearthly hours to try and get him to work out with him. It's insanity!"_

I held back my giggle as Romano took notice to my phone and poked me, "What are you doing" he whispered as he scooted over. "Ummm... being bored...?" I whispered back with a small hum following.

**XxX**

Russia just chuckled and looked back over to the squabble that had turned to a fist fight which left me free to check my phone again. I read the new message and typed back

_"I don't have any siblings technically... but your brother's friend sounds evil! That's horrible! I would murder someone if they woke me up early just to work out! I would chuck a lamp at their head, roll over and go back to sleep... :P"_ Somehow in this time the meeting was under control again and I directed my attention to China who was talking about something important that I missed...

**XxX**

Romano continued to watch me as I replied to my new message, the meeting continuing regardless the vital information I was missing

_"You can't do that with him... he's so scary! But my brother's fight all the time so it isn't the nicest thing in the world, my other brother hates my first brother's friend too! It's fun to listen to sometimes though :D"_ Romano nearly glared at me for the brother part but it came out as a playful glare and he poked my side.

"So is everyone clear on the plan?" Germany said, me, Romano and Italy just stared at him cluelessly.

**XxX**

Another break was called, but I stayed at my seat to finish the message _"Pfft! Bring it! I'm the awesome hero! Nothing can scare me! Haha! Jk, but you brothers sound really fun though!"_ America tapped my shoulder and said "Hey bro! We covered most of the important stuff... there was some album or something you wanted to buy, right? If you want I can give Iggy the plans for his British Intelligence agents and stuff for you and you can walk down to the strip mall or something! I can meet up with you later..." I put my phone back in my pocket, "Yeah sure, sounds cool! I'll meet you there then!" and I began packing up my papers and notes.

**XxX**

Germany looked annoyed, no scratch that. Downright pissed off. He started yelling in his native tongue as Veneziano cried and Romano growled. His anger stopped at me when my phone dropped, "And you ask why we don't let you come to meetings?" "I-I'm sorry..." I squeaked as I instinctly leaned back in my chair. When I did that the whole thing toppled backwards and everyone stood, I grabbed my skirt with my hands to keep it from going up. "O-ow..." the tears started to flow from my eyes, my fratellos immediately at my side. "I-I think another break is in order..." Japan suggested, Prussia bolting from the room before Germany could agree.

**XxX**

I walked over to the little nearby strip mall, almost constantly checking to see if I got a reply on my forum. I figured that the person probably had a life and was getting back to it... despite that being the most likely reason, I had a bad feeling, but I ignored it, my instinct not quite my strong-point...

**XxX**

A few minutes later I had an icepack pressed against my forming bump and pain reliever shoved in my mouth with water to take my mind away from the pain of my developing headache. Once my free moment came I checked my phone, the thoughts of the wording eluding me and finally replied, _"Hero? Heh that sounds funny. Yeah they are but sometimes I'd prefer a sister."_

**XxX**

I was walking in the record store having just bought the new album. I couldn't wait to put it in and listen to it, but I wanted to enjoy my brief free time tonight. After all by tomorrow night I would be working full-time again. I left the store to go see some other shops in the hall when I a poster outside the record shop. It announced tonight's concert of "Sleeping with the Wishes" I noticed that it wasn't but a couple hours drive away, and I figured while I was in Europe, maybe I could celebrate my last free night with a little rock music. I took out my phone to call America and noticed that I had another response on the forum. I replied

_"Heck yah I'm the Hero! Well I could always be your pretend sister ;D to be honest I've always been lonely as an only child and stuff... anyway, did you hear "Sleeping with the Wishes" is having a concert tonight? Are you going?" _

**XxX**

The meeting was finally ceased since nothing was really getting accomplished anyway and everyone obviously wanted to enjoy the beautiful weather so I bolted out with Romano, who was going to buy me the CD. As we walked I saw the new post and replied

_"Wow really? I'd really like that :3 a concert? Oh my god! I have to go see it! I'll ask my brother~!"_

Then I looked at Romano and smiled, "Fratello I have a favor to ask~"

**XxX**

I had found a nice little coffee shop and was sitting down with a large cup of black coffee. I looked at my phone and smiled at the new post and replied

_"I just got permission from my uncle! I'm sooooo excited!"_

**XxX**

Romano groaned and looked down at me as we entered the music shop, "What is it sorella?" "I was wondering if I could go to the band's concert tonight!" I said, the ending becoming shriller as I saw the poster. He sighed and looked at me, "You don't have money for the ticket do you?"

"Umm... no." I said, smiling. "No." he firmly said, buying my CD. "B-but why! Fratello!" I argued, this went on for a while, another lecture of I couldn't always get my way. But he gave in after a while and bought me the ticket, so I replied on the forum

_"I just got permission too! This is going to be amazing!"_

**XxX**

I couldn't help but let out a soft "squee" of excitement when my new online friend said she could go too. I quickly responded almost the second she posted

_"GREAT! we should totally meet up then! my uncle's just dropping me off and it's always more fun with a friend!"_

**XxX**

"Fratello can we get something to eat?" I asked but he just shook his head, "I'll make you something soon. I don't like German food." "What does that have to do with me?" he just confused me until I heard his stomach growl, "Ah you're hungry too." I opened my bag and handed him a bright red tomato which he gladly took and bit into. The reddish juices slipping down his softly tanned face as he relished the flavor.

_"Yeah! That'd be so great, it's going to be so much fun~"_ I replied to the forum as he ate the fruit.

**XxX**

I saw America outside the coffee shop looking for me, so I picked up my coffee and walked out while reading the new post I smiled again and replied

_"Cool! We should have some code word or something... I know! I'll be wearing a large rose in my fedora hat and I'll have my black and silver jacket! so just come up and say "Draw a Circle" and I'll respond "That's the Earth" that way we'll know it's each other!"_

**XxX**

Romano walked me over to Germany's house where we were staying, we had a bunch of meetings for the next few days, me only attending this one for today, none tomorrow but the rest of the week I was helping during the meetings. I sat in the kitchen when I saw Veneziano already cooking and read my message

_"Alright, hmm I don't really know what I'll be wearing yet. I have to see first."_

**XxX**

I was in the car with America driving. He was babbling on about something and I checked my phone again and replied

_"That's alright! I'll know it's you if you know the password!"_

**XxX**

I smiled, the smell of my homeland's food, Veneziano was making pasta as usual but he had pizza in the oven too and some other dishes cooking on the stove. I couldn't wait to eat. It would be about an hour drive or so, I'd be taking my plate with me I guessed. I checked my phone anxiously and answered

_"Okay so it's a deal!"_

**XxX**

I sent back one word _"Awesome!"_ and set my phone down so I could change for the concert

**XxXLater that EveningXxX**

I got on a softly flowing ruby dress that went to my knees, a gold colored sash around my waist, gold colored shoes and bracelets, my gold rosary and my hair just being like normal. Romano was doing me the favor and driving me there, I ate in the car and looked at him every so often since he didn't really speak until we parked and he looked at me.

"Call me right after and... where's your jacket?"

"It's warm out fratello, I didn't want to get too hot. And don't worry I will."

He grumbled and removed his seat belt as he slipped his jacket off and handed it to me. I simply stared then smiled, "So you don't freeze either if the temperature drops..." "Thank you fratello. Ti vigilo bene." I said as I hugged him and got out.

**XxX**

I wore some dark skinny jeans with knee high Italian black leather boots, along with a stylish off the shoulder grey blouse with a blank tank top layered under it. I had my silver and black jacket on and my black fedora had a red and black ribbon as well as a red and black silk rose. I was hoping it would be enough for my online friend to recognize me by, so I just waited outside the gate next to the bouncer guy named Joe.

**XxX**

I watched as he drove away and I went towards the entrance, almost immediately my eyes landed on a black fedora. I went over with a confused look on my face but smiled lightly, a nicely dressed girl being the owner of that fedora. "Ciao~ ...draw a circle."

**XxX**

I grinned "...That's the earth~" I held out my hand for her to shake "I'm Victory"

**XxX**

"I'm Aria, it's nice to meet you Victory." I said, taking her hand and shaking it with a bright smile.

**XxX**

I took in the sight of the girl before me and smiled even wider. I gave her a thumbs up and said "Cool! you up for some epic music then?"

**XxX**

"Definitely!" I said, looking over at the bouncer. "Do you like your job?"

**XxX**

Joe shrugged "It's a job. What can I say? though I must admit it's very easy to pick up girls when you say you work with "Sleeping with the Wishes"

**XxX**

I laughed, "Yeah I guess so. That must be a pretty nice perk."

**XxX**

Joe laughed too and said "It is pretty good. Here, let me stamp you girl's hands before you go in" he held out the stamp and the ink

**XxX**

"Please and thank you~" Aria held out her hand, her Italian joy being obviously contagious.

**XxX**

I held out my hand too, unable to keep a smile from my face for some reason. Joe stamped our hands and motioned for us inside just as we heard the crowd roar in from their seats. I looked at my new friend and smiled even wider, she just radiated

friendliness and sunshine. As we walked hand in hand to hear our favorite band, I had this feeling that we would make the best of friends.


	2. Really? Truly? Seriously? Ah Man!

**So here's the second chapter of the joint story written by me (MewZeairu) and my friend (irene n valley). It's still supposed to take place during WWII but we have some modern technology, over look that. Let me explain the writing style:**

_Italic:__** Forum/Text conversation, Dreams, Thoughts**_

_Italic Centered: __**Neutral view/Third Person**_

**Bold: **_**Part separators/shouted or emphasized lines.**_

Underlined:_** Titles and Documents**_

**It's designed sort of like a texting conversation where one message is sent, then another and so on, so forth. So please enjoy our shared work. Aria** **Zucaro is my character and Victory Renard is Irene's.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers OR WWII. WE ONLY OWN OUR OCs.**

Rated: T

Full Summary: In the midst of a World War, two unlikely girls meet on an online forum, this friendship being a cursed and near forbidden one. When they find out one another's secret they find themselves in a situation greater than they could've ever dreamed. But what happens when they both find out a secret enemy greater than anything they've ever really known?

No Comet Seen

Chapter Two: Really? Truly? Seriously? ...Oh Man! 

_The tropical island seemed deserted besides the four people sitting, (or in Italy's and Aria's case, sleeping) around this campfire. The Allies with Victory at their side snuck up from the bluff above the Axis's camp. France had stepped on a large stick that snapped with an all too audible crack and the six people froze, waiting to see if the enemies had already been alerted to their presence..._

Aria was first to awaken as the gruff German spoke, "They're here." the smaller Japanese man stood along side him and readied his katana, "Hai. I agree." At this point both Italians had awoken and sat up, "Say what?"

**XxX**

The five Allies were standing on the edge of the bluff while I stayed back up. I couldn't see our enemies from here, but I could hear America's loud laugh when he said, "HAHA! Listen guys to my totally awesome hero voice! China! I chooooooooooooose you!" I saw China leap off, wok in hand, and I heard him seemingly beat up the Axis.

**XxX**

When I saw the deep brown hair Asian male... female? Umm... person, jump down with a wok I gulped and hid behind Veneziano and his white flag as China, as America had said, whacked Japan and Germany. China glanced at me, "There's a girl?" Yeah, China was a boy. "Ve~ Sicily go!" Veneziano said, standing between me and China... very unusually.

**XxX**

China shrugged as the allies all jumped down from their perch on the small bluff and they all began to approach the defeated Axis...

**XxXA Few minutes laterXxX**

I was pacing back and forth nervously when I saw the Allies running back at full speed after America's cry of "RUN AWAY!" I ran up to America and asked hurriedly "What happened? Who's wounded? Did we lose?" these questions and many more flew out of my mouth as I checked them over for any fatal wounds. America panted "There was, a HUGE wave dude!" I fell silent, then said dryly "Really? THAT'S why you ran away?" The nations nodded. I face-palmed then continued "Ok, new plan... ambush."

**XxX**

I jumped up and down cheering, "Fratello you were right! Wishing on that star earlier did work! The sea loves us! E fantastico!"

**XxXThe following dayXxX**

I sat up in my tree with America's large sniper rifle waiting for the Axis to come. I postioned myself in a tree that was right over the only river in the island. The Axis were going to have to come here to drink fresh water; they told me that there were one of four people I had to wait for, there was Germany, who was a tall, musclar blond, Japan, a small Asian male, Italy, a short copper head Italian and there was apparently some girl soldier too.

**XxX**

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked Germany as he lead me away to the river, leaving Japan and Veneziano stationed at the beach. "Ja. We need water and we can't all go, it'd be a trap." he grunted, then looked down at me with sympathy mixed in his blue orbs. "Now remember, you go in and fill this with water. Then come back to me so we can return. I'll be there as your backup." he handed me a large bucket and I gulped, this would be heavy filled with water.

**XxX**

I bit into the apple I had brought with me as a snack and saw in the distance some small figure carrying something. I tossed the apple core to the ground far below me and aimed the gun at the figure, waiting for it to come close enough for me to decide if it was one of our enemies.

**XxX**

I wore a female version of Romano's military uniform at the moment, my dark hair up in a high ponytail. Skipping along I heard the water sloshing get louder as I approached, becoming more cautious as I did.

**XxX**

I squinted slightly at the approaching figure. It wore some strange brown military uniform which would normally be enough information to give me permission to shoot. But I wanted to wait until I had a closer look. I didn't like killing without cause...

**XxX**

I glanced down at my gun and remembered Germany's words _'If you see the enemy, shoot without mercy.'_ I sighed, I didn't want to shoot anyone. Of course if that China guy came back with his wok I'd spazz out and kick him before running away. I stopped in front of the water and gazed around, it seemed all too quiet but it was a nice kind of quite so I smiled, "Draw a circle, there's the Earth. Draw a circle, there's the Earth. Draw a circle, there's the Earth."

**XxX**

I felt my eyes widen at the girl's song and immediately recognized my friend Aria from the concert. I left my sniper gun perched in the tree and slid down to greet her, "Aria! What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

**XxX**

"I am- Victory? The question is what you're doing here! It's not a good place!" I cried out as I went over to her and quickly gazed around before smiling.

**XxX**

I quickly grabbed her hand and began dragging her back to our camp where she'd be safe "I can't tell you why I'm here... but you have to come with me! You can stay at my camp where you'll be safe... you're lucky you haven't run into those damn Axis yet..."

**XxX**

"Axis... ah! Then you're with-" I started before a familiar German yanked me away from Victory. "Sicily are you alright?" he shouted, gun aimed right at my friend's head. "Si but d-don't shoot her!" I cried, trying to struggle from his grasp.

**XxX**

I ignored the gun to my head and glared at the blond man yelling "Get your filthy Nazi hands off my friend!"

**XxX**

Germany growled and stepped in front of me, his arm still gripping my wrist, "Victory, 's actually very nice! Really! I don't know why-" I started before squeaking at his tightening grip, "Don't speak to the enemy Sicily!" he growled and my eyes widened, "Enemy? What are you talking about? She's my friend!" "She's with the Allies!"

**XxX**

I gave a mocking smile and thumbs up "And proud to be! We're the good guys here!"

**XxX**

Germany only smirked, "And now you die. Little Sicily is a part of the Axis." I gulped, not sure of what to do anymore. She was my enemy but my dear, dear friend as well. Then I knew... I couldn't harm her, or let him harm her. Even if she happened to turn on me.

**XxX**

I held my ground and said in as strong and confident a voice as I could muster given the fact that I was about to die, "You heard Aria, I'm her friend. If you want to kill me, at least show enough compassion to let her not watch."

**XxX**

That was enough to help me pull from Germany's grasp, my wrist hurt but I managed to knock his gun from his hand and tackle him to the ground. I looked back to my friend while holding down the thrashing German, "GO! Leave now!"

**XxX**

I stood shocked for several seconds, but the German's enraged face was enough of a wake-up call to jolt my senses and I ran faster then I had ever ran before.

**XxX**

Oh what a punishment I'd be getting, that right there was treason. I was a traitor to the Axis and could very well be put to death. Roughly Germany shoved me off of him and grabbed his gun, I almost fell into the water but instead landed next to it. I avoided his eyes and waited for what was obviously to come, I hoped for it to be something simple like a slap and not the end of my days. "What the hell was that Sicily?" Oh god worse... a lecture.

**XxX**

I ran back into the camp, Russia was the only one I could see near fire. I sat down on a log that served as a bench next to our campfire and panted heavily while my mind tried to catch up with what just happened.

**XxX**

One extremely long lecture later we were back at the camp and I sat in my shame corner, Japan now joining in the lecture and Veneziano trying to comfort me. This day was going horribly, and to top it off I had to carry the water back!

**XxX**

Russia looked over at me with his customary amused 'innocent' smile he asked, "You are tired, da? What happened? Any enemy casualties?" I gave a nervous smile to him as I caught my breath... "Welllll it's a bit of a long story..."

**XxX**

"I said I'm sorry..." I muttered but it was to no avail, they just continued. This would be a long night, they may even be cruel enough to make you stay awake by the fire all night as punishment. 'Kill me now... I hate lectures...' I thought miserable, definitely lectures were worse than death.

**XxXLaterXxX**

The allies and I gathered by the fire under the night sky for an impromptu meeting. I had a lot to report. I told them everything that happened, skimming over the parts that involved me mouthing off to a certain angry German with a gun to my head. Once I was finished there was a moment of collective, shocked silence. I felt suddenly very very tired as the 5 men around me all burst out into angry scolding and yelling, except Russia who just had a swirling purple aura of evil around him as he muttered his strange 'kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol' sound. I sighed, I was in for a VERY long night...

**XxX**

After a while I just ignored them and curled up next to Veneziano, my head on his lap. I was getting really tired, he stroked my hair and avoided my curl as he did so. Some tears slipped from my eyes as the yelling continued, but I just slowly started drifting.

**XxX**

After they all were done banning me from ever seeing my friend again, and from leaving camp at all, they began fighting with each other. It wasn't hard to slink back to my tent unseen and crawl under the covers. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Aria,  
_"So... you're part of the Axis huh?"_

**XxX**

Everyone, except Germany, had eventually fell asleep. I set my phone to silent and the brightness to low, but just enough light so I could read it. I smiled a little at the message and replied,  
_"Si... and you're a part of the Allies?"_

**XxX**

I smiled at the message and laid my thick blanket over my head and my phone as I texted back,  
_"Yeah... so... what're we going to do?"_

**XxX**

I listened to Germany speak to himself in his native tongue as I replied to the text,  
_"I wish I knew... I don't want this to go on. This war I mean."_

**XxX**

I smiled at the cuteness of my friend. I texted back,  
_"Well, despite what my side says and despite us technically being enemies, I see no reason why we can't be friends because even though I haven't known you that long, I feel like I can trust you. we all want this war to end, but it, unfortunately, is necessary for me to do my part and I won't let anything get in the way of what I feel is right."_  
I rubbed my hands to keep them from cramping from the long message.

**XxX**

Once I received and read the message I held in a sigh, knowing what is true, besides from that one action I was loyal to my country and to the Axis... despite the fact that I knew little of what was really going on, me just being the silly little girl caught up in it, nonetheless I replied,  
_"Si I know, that is the sad truth. I feel as if I can trust you too, I just wished sometimes that I had told you that I was Sicily. But I am too loyal to my country and the __Axis to have given such vitals away. Germany told me it was for my protections... I hope you understand such. Because I still want to be friends too."_

**XxX**

I smiled, glad that my friend agreed with me. I heard someone walking around outside my tent, so I burrowed under the covers further and texted back,  
_"I'm glad you trust me. I promise no matter how this war plays out, I will never try to exploit you and our friendship for that kind of gain. I want to continue being your __friend and I think we can be still friends without betraying our country. I stayed silent for both yours and my own protection, so you don't have to ask for my __understanding!"_

**XxX**

_"Ah~ che fico! But now that you know, I am Sicily. An island in southern Italy. What about yourself? But your speech I believe you are a piece of the United States, si? Even so, I promise never to exploit our friendship either!"_ I replied as Germany stood, I hid my phone in my breast and pretended to sleep as he walked around to check on us.

**XxX**

I waited a few minutes until I heard everyone go back to their tent, having tired themselves out from fighting each other. I picked up my phone again and answered,  
_"Thanks! So to show my trust, I'll let you know that my father is the Mississippi River, who, by the way, is even older then America! So I myself am not a representation really... but very few people know that, not even many nations know there's a little halfling like me out there so I'm trusting you to keep that quiet ;D"_

**XxX**

After Germany sat again I read and smiled, replying quickly,  
"Ah, I've heard of halflings but I was told they're myths. Apparently not though, heh that's actually very cool. And you are very welcome. Maybe once the war is over you can visit my home, it would be fun~"

**XxX**

I grinned like an idiot at the thought of spending time like that with my friend after this war. The little voice in the back of my head saying _'IF I survive the war...'_ was ignored as I excitedly texted back,  
_"That would be fun! I grew up in a old river boat out on the water so it's not nearly as exciting as your place, but you'd be welcome in my home too! and yeah... we half personifications and half humans don't really have a set name, but I always referred to myself as a halfling because 1) lord of the rings is awesome. And so are hobbits. 2) it's fun to say and 3) it makes sense. But yeah, we exist, but I might be the only one alive at the moment seeing as we don't tend to survive very long..."_

**XxX**

I stopped for a moment, thinking over her words before continuing cautiously,  
_"Survive long? Ah, I grew up in my fratello Spain's house with my fratello Romano. When I was really little my nonno Rome took my fratello Veneziano away and I didn't see him for years. It was a bittersweet thing... to become one whole Italy though."_

**XxX**

I looked back at what I sent and laughed, I thought, "Whoops! That sounded a bit more ominous then I intended!" I hurriedly texted back,  
_"Oh sorry! I should have clarified about the not surviving part! It's just a matter of simple genetics, the majority of hybrids like me don't survive infancy for a variety of heath reasons... but I am one of the very few lucky ones!"_ I kept the fact that I get sick easily and my various weaknesses unsaid and I continued _"That sounds sad to live without one of your brothers for so long. I didn't know of my father's identity until last year so I've lead a pretty normal life, as a human, up 'till that point... now I'm tossed into this silly war business..."_

**XxX**

I glanced over the message and suppressed my giggles,  
_"I see. I got tossed in when Veneziano decided to support Germany... which dragged Romano and me in as well. But I don't get to know much and I'm more than often kept far from the warzone as a protection. They mostly keep me away from battles and such."_

**XxX**

_'Well, that explains a lot...'_ I thought to myself, I had been wondering how someone as sweet as Aria, or rather, Sicily, could've gotten herself mixed up in this war stuff... I responded,  
_"Well, I really have only myself to blame for getting involved with the war. I wanted to do something to help, and I showed off some 'special talents' of mine that has __greatly helped our side. It didn't take long before I was assigned missions and such as I like to call them. I tend to avoid battle if I can, I am better with the more __intellectual strategizing part of war..."_

**XxX**

_"Italians aren't the best fighter... as stereotyped. But I am better than both of my fratellos, Germany told me himself! But even so I'm still kept away from most knowledge, Germany told me to do my best to never get caught because I wouldn't be able to answer any questions as a prisoner of war..."_ I texted, a bit disappointed in myself but it was the truth, I knew next to nothing.

**XxX**

I frowned slightly, my fear of being useless would drive me mad in her situation. I responded,  
_"I fill many American stereotypes too, I have a need to be the hero at all times! Though it ain't nearly as bad as uncle Al... and as frustrating as it might be for you to be kept in the dark, it does prove that they care for you a lot! in my case, there isn't much worry because I can be the mastermind behind the attacks and if I were ever caught by the enemy they would get annoyed at me and kill me on the spot before they ever got a chance to question me properly. You saw how Germany was... which reminds me, I never did thank you for saving me... so thanks a million for that!"_

**XxX**

_"No problem, it was how I reacted and all I could do. Germany once told me if I was caught by the enemy to cry, cry and act very feminine since the first and only time I was ever captured I started crying and acting very girly then they just released me. It was pitiful but they wanted to kill me so it saved my life, that's really all I can do. Germany told me that there was a real sadist on the Allies side and that if I was captured to try and avoid that person at all costs... I don't really know who they are though."_ I replied, confusing myself a little.

**XxX**

_"Haha, well, if that is the case and worst were ever to come to worst, Russia would be that one sadistic person to avoid at all cost! Other then that, unless it would hurt our side, you strategy would work flawlessly with everyone else. But it won't come to that because I'll be there! Germany seems to really care about you with the way you talk about him and all his advice he gives... I really only got to see his soldier side earlier when he had a gun to my head!"_  
I sent the text and drank a little from my water bottle, my throat having felt closed up after that message.

**XxX**

_"Germany's actually very nice and friendly, a little awkward though. But he's really fun to be around when he's not trying to make us train at unearthly hours! He cares a lot because he's my friend, he cares about my fratello Veneziano a lot too but my other fratello Romano hates him!"_  
I yawned as I typed that, slowly becoming tired from such a day and sent a second message,  
_"Say... will we ever be able to see each other again? Germany and Japan both said that I can't go anywhere without one of them since my fratello would definitely allow me to see you."_

**XxX**

"I'll take your word for Germany's soft side, though I'll have to see it to believe it! And I want to see you again... but I have a feeling that my side won't let me move five feet out of the camp with out someone tailing me for my safety... I guess earlier was the straw that broke the camel's back..."  
I thought about how America and the rest looked after my latest encounter with death and shuddered... stupid guilt... making me feel all sad and pissed...

**XxX**

My eyes saddened as I stared at the message, so neither of us were able to be alone anymore I guessed... not that I ever really was, someone always followed me, even when I was little. No matter how strong I get I would always be the little girl in need of protection... the delicate little flower...  
_"Heh if you ever do I'm sure you'll really like him, he's a great friend. Hmmm... we gotta figure something out eventually..."_

**XxX**

I scoffed at the idea of me ever really trusting someone who tried to kill me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. It had been a long day, too long. I texted back _"Hmm... I don't know about Germany... but I'm tired... I wouldn't worry about us not seeing each other... if I am anything, I am a fantastic strategists! (Humbleness ftw! XD) I'll get back to you tomorrow with an awesome plan so we can keep on hanging out__!"_

**XxX**

_"Alright then, don't worry though. Germany was my enemy in the last war, now he's my friend. Things change... a lot. Night then. Buona notte."_ I yawned and put my phone away, allowing myself to drift off finally.

**XxX**

I laughed a little at her text. She was right. Things do change. Only last night she was my friend who was outside of the war. Aria was the only person I could be normal around. I wasn't some strange... whatever I am in the war, I was just another teenager who was a fan of the same bands as another normal teenager. She was my escape from the gritty reality of my life, but now the war has even taken that from me. Now Aria isn't Aria, but Sicily. An enemy, MY enemy. So why is it so important that I see her again? Seriously, now that she was just another gear in the war machine, why do I care? I looked down at my phone's harsh light, saw her last text and smiled warmly. That's why I have to find a way to keep seeing her despite what everyone says. It doesn't matter what side of this terrible war she was on. Aria is my friend damn it and I know I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way. I sent a quick text to say goodnight and put my phone away.

**XxX**

_That night I dreamt of a warm garden with an ocean view, the sea was a perfect turquoise, the sky a crystal blue, clouds a puffy white and plants vivid green._ _Everything was perfect, my favorite band playing in the background, yes it was perfection._ _Victory was just the ocean and we played together in the sea, it was a lot of fun and we got to ride on the cute dolphins. Everything was peaceful and everyone was smiling..._  
...My naivety was probably a burden to most, if not all. It might've been the disadvantage of the Axis. I couldn't let them down but I also couldn't hurt Victory or allow her to be hurt. I missed just being able to be a teenager, I missed my fratello Spain's smile and cheerfulness, I missed everything. Just being goofy with Victory, this stupidity took it from me. We weren't Earth, we weren't anything at all. We wouldn't ever be Earth until we could be peaceful but even I wasn't dumb enough to be that optimistic...


	3. Brewing in the Water

**So here's the third chapter of the joint story written by me (MewZeairu) and my friend (irene n valley). It's still supposed to take place during WWII but we have some modern technology, over look that. Let me explain the writing style:**

_Italic:__** Forum/Text conversation, Dreams, Thoughts**_

_Italic Centered: __**Neutral view/Third Person**_

**Bold: **_**Part separators/shouted or emphasized lines.**_

Underlined:_** Titles and Documents**_

**It's designed sort of like a texting conversation where one message is sent, then another and so on, so forth. So please enjoy our shared work. Aria** **Zucaro is my character and Victory Renard is Irene's.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers OR WWII. WE ONLY OWN OUR OCs.**

Rated: T

Full Summary: In the midst of a World War, two unlikely girls meet on an online forum, this friendship being a cursed and near forbidden one. When they find out one another's secret they find themselves in a situation greater than they could've ever dreamed. But what happens when they both find out a secret enemy greater than anything they've ever really known?

No Comet Seen

Chapter Three: Brewing in the Water 

_The night dragged on and on. Finally the first rays of the sun hugged the horizon and in the Axis camp everyone was being awoken for some training as usual. Today seemed different however, today had a different feeling in the air. Aria was working hard during this training, something was upon them... A plan was brewing. The Allies camp's day began with a bang. The nations ran out of bed with weapons ready the moment they were awoken by Victory's scream. Everyone's nerves were on edge because of last night's development and they assumed the worst when they heard her cry for help. When they got to her tent however, they noticed it was only France who had snuck into her tent. Whom she was viciously pounding into a pulp with her flashlight, what they didn't see however was her hiding her cell phone under her pillow after she sent the all important text to Aria explaining the plan... Meanwhile Aria's vigor in the morning surpassed even Germany and Japan's knowledge, both assuming that she merely wished to prove her loyalty to the Axis. She ran faster than Japan today, but not nearly as fast as Germany, her legs wouldn't be able to take such speeds unless she was retreating. In one of her many pockets however, held her cell phone where she received and sent her vital messages, the plan and game beginning._

**XxX**

I smirked as France limped away clutching his swollen cheekbone where a glorious black eye was forming. Yet he was chuckling as if in triumph of some sort. I just shrugged it off and told myself that he was just crazy that way. The Allies relaxed once they found that it was only France. China went to cook breakfast while America left to do some "awesome official hero business" and Russia just kinda disappeared... Which means he was probably lurking somewhere. England began to leave so I said loudly enough for him to hear, "I guess I will just go to the river and clean up..." I began walking out of camp, counting down in my head,_ '3...2...1...'_ "Now hold on there young lady!" he shouted in his thick British accent, "You are not leaving without-" I put on an innocent girlish look and asked with wide eyes, "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot you guys were still worried... With last night and all..." I was smirking on the inside. I successfully started the ball rolling and it wouldn't be long at all until I would get to hang out with my friend, though to be honest, large elaborate, yet satisfyingly simple, plans were half the fun in my mind...

**XxX**

Tired. No wait, exhausted. The training was surely hell on Earth. But I managed to surprised Germany and Japan with my hard work, I just flopped down on the bed of leaves the was made for me yesterday. Oh how I longed for my bed back at home, I wanted to just relax at home and go about my day. I couldn't fix myself up so Veneziano helped me with my hair as I did for him, Germany was slightly confused, but he'd never understand how important looks were to me and Veneziano, looks were a big part of first impressions after all.

**XxX**

I put my hair up into a high ponytail and watched England out of the corner of my eye. He had his stern, almost mothering look directed towards me. I bent my head forward so my bangs hid my face and my smirk. Sometimes it was just too easy... England scolded me, "Now see here Victory, we have only the best intentions..." I looked up into his electric green eyes with a girlish pout. "Oh I know," I said in a pitiful sappy voice, "I trust your judgment, I just feel horrid about it though... What have I done to betray your trust?" England's large eyebrows were raised as he widen his eyes, "What makes you think we don't trust you? We only want your safety..." I choked out a sob, "I know how you feel... Everyone thinks I will betray you guys don't you? You think some silly friend means more to me then my country, my family, my allies..." I giggled on the inside. I am one hell of an actress, non?

**XxX**

"Hey! West!" an ever familiar voice was heard from the water. "Veneziano! Sicily!" another familiar voice called, we all looked to see two men floating on a raft... Prussia and Romano. "Burder! What are you doing here?" Germany immediately shot to his feet from the log he sat on as the two made it to shore. "Well the awesome me was gonna save you guys but the boat kinda crashed."

**XxX**

I was now walking through the woods with "Unicorn" and "Tinkerbell" for company. I had successfully convinced England that his imaginary friends would make better protection for me given how very few people have "the sight". Once I was far enough away from camp I took out my phone and sent a text to Aria,

_"Ah the taste of good ol' freedom! Well I'm out and about now. Do you have anything new to report? I'd rather not have to rely on our first plan to break you out..."_

**XxX**

The moment everyone's attention was on Romano and Prussia I got my phone and looked for Victory's message, which luckily was there. I smiled and quickly types my reply,

_"Prussia and my fratello Romano showed up..."_

**XxX**

_"No way! We could so use that to our advantage!"_

I sent back, the little devious wheels of my mind whirring with new plans

**XxX**

That message just confused me, I didn't understand how that would be an advantage,

_"I don't understand, Germany and Japan told them about what happened! Cultural differences in thinking maybe."_

**XxX**

_'Aw she's so innocent to the ways of scheming~'_ I thought to myself with a laugh. I sent back,

_"Nevermind about that... From what you told me it should be fairly easy to get them to help us..."_

**XxX**

_"Eh? Really? Well okay, if you say so."_

I replied, still confused. I looked back to see Romano and Veneziano staring at me, rather closely too. "Ummm... Ciao?" I confusedly said, looking between them. I side kissed them both in greeting and hugged Romano, I hadn't seen him in a while. But of course that put Veneziano in a hugging mood and hugged the both of us so Romano started to complain.

**XxX**

I walked down to the river side from last night. I took out an apple from my coat pocket and bit into it as I sat down against the tree that still had the marking from my sniper riffle of last night. I replied to her message,

_"Yes I say so! You will see what I mean in about ten minutes. Text me back when you are left alone with your other brother. After Prussia gets distracted ok?"_

**XxX**

_"Alright?"_

She was right, I was left alone with my fratellos and Prussia. Germany and Japan went to find some more food on the island. But I was feeling so bored and confused. Prussia surely was distracted, he was busy talking sbout himself to himself... Strange.

_"Okay so I'm with my fratellos and Prussia's distracted."_

**XxX**

I looked at my phone when it buzzed with the new message. I looked at my watch and shrugged 'A whole 2 minutes ahead of schedule... Nice.' I texted back,

_"Great! When your brother asks about me, put on your cute face and get on his good side"_

**XxX**

_"Alright."_

I replied and stared at Romano then Veneziano who were on either side of me, who knew how long it would be until Romano would ask. He wasn't exactly straightforward. "So you tackled that potato bastard yesterday?" he asked out of nowhere, somehow eating a tomato. Well... We all make mistakes with judgment.

XxX

I tossed my apple core into the river and crossed my legs in perfect repose and waited for her to text back with the results.

XxX

"Ah, si." I answered, slightly nervous of what he would say. He stared at me blankly, his olive eyes locking with my hazel-brown ones. He just randomly started laughing, it was sort of confusing so I just watched his chest fall and rise with each snicker as he finally said, "Good job! That bastard deserved it!" "B-but that was basically betrayal!" I said softly, trying not to upset him. He looked at me again and smiled softly, "Yeah but it still sounds funny." That was when I tried Victory's plan, a cute and girly face that would surely get to him.

"Fratello~"

"No."

"Eh? You don't even know what I was going to say... So mean..."

"Don't come with that Sicily. I already know, you want to see your friend."

I stopped and sighed, letting my disappointment and sadness flood my expression, I glanced up to see his near defeated face that was lined with his natural pride.

**XxX**

I looked at my watch and risked sending another text,

_"Keep going. He will break as long as you don't beg. Agree to his compromises when he brings it up, no matter what they are."_

By this time the topic of Aria and I would have been discussed, if what she told me about her more irritable brother is anything to go off of, it wouldn't be long before we'd get to see each other again.

**XxX**

The vibration from my received text message went off in one of my pockets, luckily he didn't pay any mind to it and just kept staring at me. "D-don't come with that face sorella! No means n-no!" he said, his voice cracking every so often, I just kept staring at the sand under my feet, "H-hey! Quit it! Already!" After about five minutes he was freaking out, I was never quiet like this and it sent his nerves on overdrive as I already knew. "...Fine! Damnit, but I'm coming with you!" I looked up at him with brighter eyes and hugged him, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek, "Grazie fratello~!" After that I sent a message telling her that I'd gotten permission but he would be tagging along.

**XxX**

I got her text and leaped up to do my own little victory dance (no pun intended), successfully disturbing a large flock of birds. I sent back a text,

_"That's fine! I'd honestly be surprised if he didn't, plus this way it gives me a chance to show him that I'm not an enemy."_

**XxX**

_"Good luck with that..."_

I replied after Romano grabbed the water pale and told Prussia and Veneziano that we were going to get water. He was very silent the whole way to the river, it was a bit awkward and peculiar, he never really was quiet.

**XxX**

I chuckled and put my phone in my pocket and leaned against the tree once more, but something wasn't right. I looked around me and frowned slightly. My gut instinct has never been particularly keen, but I had the strange feeling that I wasn't alone...

**XxX**

Finally we were near the river when I started feeling a little funny, this area seemed different compared to yesterday. It couldn't be a trap, no Victory would do no such thing. But still... it felt so strange. But I just shoved it off for now as we stepped into the small open land that surrounded the river. Just then my eyes fell on Victory, leaned against a tree.

**XxX**

I saw Aria and a guy whom I assumed was her brother and gave one of my famous blindingly cheery smiles and said, "Hey Aria!"

**XxX**

"Ciao Victory~!" I smiled and looked back at Romano who surprisingly smiled, well not too surprisingly... He was a flirt after all.

**XxX**

I walked up to Aria and Romano and I held out my hand to him to shake, "I'm Victory, one of Aria's friends, how are you?" I still had my endearing closed-eyed grin on to the point that I was probably over-doing the friendliness, but hey, better safe then sorry...

**XxX**

One of his signature flirting mood smiles was threatening his lips as he took her hand and shook it, "I'm Aria's oldest brother, Lovino." he grunted as he tried to retain his pride as well as being a flirt. Whenever he met one of my friends his human name was used instead of his nation name, whether they knew about the nation secret or not.

**XxX**

I noticed something more behind his eyes and harsher attitude, I restrained a smirk and made sure to noticeably hesitate before pulling my hand reluctantly away from his. "I'm glad to have met you, Aria has had noting but good to say about you. I hope we can be friends too~"

**XxX**

'Yeah, way to make a good impression!' I mentally praised as I hid my smile, Romano really didn't say much more other than, "Oh really now? Well we are in a war and you are considered an enemy so friendship must wait."

**XxX**

I gave a slight pout, "Well, I suppose that is the only practical way to go isn't it? But I can't see why two people can't be friends even in a war situation..." I let the loose hair from my pony tail fall over my face as I hung my head and shuffled sadly...

**XxX**

"When they're supposed to be enemies they become merciful and put both themselves and everyone on their side in danger." I was surely surprised when he said such a thing, I hadn't expected such words from him... it seemed more like a Germany and Japan thing.

**XxX**

I had a feeling he'd use that argument, I looked up with an innocent, but serious, look and said, "Does that mean me being friends with you and Aria is putting my own side in danger? You know her better then you know me and you know that she would never do anything to hurt her friends. And if all you cared about was the war then you would have done something about me the moment you got here so I know you wouldn't hurt me just because I am on the other side. So I place my trust in Aria and even you, and in return, I know what I am risking and if I ever do anything to betray her trust I understand what you as her brother would be obliged to do. We are not soldiers, we won't ever be in the position to have to choose between our cause and each other. So I see no reason why people who are enemies can have respect for one another, find a way to leave behind the things that are bigger then us and be friends" I gave a sincere smile, "I don't ask you to go against your instinct and trust me, I just want you to know that I place my full trust in Aria, and indirectly you and it is yours to do with as you please"

**XxX**

I stared at the scene dismayed, Romano was getting this strange look on his face but he remained silent with no intent of response. "Well... So what shall we do?" I said out of the blue.

**XxX**

I looked over at the two of them and shrugged, "You guys don't have to make a decision now, personally I'd like to do what we came here to do, hang out and have fun! And at the moment that river's looking very inviting... Did you bring your swimsuit?"

**XxX**

That just made me smile, "Of course!" and I held up my bag that had mine and my fratello's swimsuits and towels inside. "Let's go~!"

**XxX**

"Yay!" I threw off my shirt and cutoff pants to show off my little black polka-dot two-piece bathing suit and did a cannonball into the water I let out a short shriek of surprise "Wah! It's cold!"

**XxX**

I laughed and took out my own swimsuit, handing Romano the bag. He went off in one direction to change into his red swim trunks, I went the other to slip on my black and gold bikini with a small skirt. When we got back I tip toed into the water and he casually walked it but stepped backwards, nearly yelling about the temperature while I enjoyed it greatly.

**XxX**

I smiled like a little kid and splashed Aria playfully having now adjusted to the brisk temperature of the water. I stuck out my tongue and laughed.

**XxX**

Shielding my face I copied her actions and a splashing game commenced, we even splashed Romano a few times and he dunked the two of us for doing it.

**XxXMeanwhile in the Allies campXxX**

_France was anxiously walking from one end of the camp to the other, looking for Victory. He spotted America and just short of ran to him. He asked worriedly "Have you seen Victory anywhere?" America looked up from eating his burger and gave his usually goofy grin and said "Vicky? I don't know, I asked Iggy about it earlier and he said he had it handled..." At that moment England came out from his tent, his half embroidered handkerchief still in hand. France called him over and asked where Victory was England waved off his question, "She is fine, Victory just wanted to go out for a quick walk and I sent Tinkerbell and Unicorn to watch over her..." "YOU WHAT!" shouted both America and France, their shouted brought China and Russia to the center of the camp, but the eastern nation's we're ignored as the blond nations started another fight. Russia's strong voice carried over the bickering, he said, "There is movement in forest, da?" this caught their attention and everyone quieted down long enough to look in the direction Russia was pointing in and they noticed what looked like a small figure just outside their clearing, hiding behind the shadows of the trees. England demanded to the figure, "We see you there! Come on out now!"_

_The figure let out a small chuckle, "Catch me fool." The voice carried a thick Italian accent as well as a higher pitch than a male, in fact it sounded just like a female. With that said the figure scaled the tree and sat on a branch high up, gleaming down at the camp and hardly at all in sight. China thought back to the night of the original ambush when a female solider was discovered and near automatically matched the voices, although only shortly hearing her speak he had hear enough of the two to know the identical sound and accent._

_China muttered to the other nations, "That's the girl that was with the Axis last night..." America narrowed his eyes into an uncharacteristically fierce expression and said, "The girl that Vicky was friends with?" England shouted up to the girl, "You there, are you Sicily? Now see here, we are in no mood for games so come down here this instant..."_

_"Make me." was her simple response, jumping a few trees closer so they could all see her. She appeared to be only a teenager and was a little shorter than Japan, looking relatively healthy weight wise but was somewhat thinner than recommended after first glance, being nicely curved nonetheless. Her hair was a very dark coffee brown, nearly black and had auburn highlights scattered about that descended to her waist. The stereotyped Italian ahoge was like Romano's just on the other side of her head, her hair becoming waved towards the bottom. She smirked devilishly, closing her deep hazel-brown eyes for a mere second._

_America shouted up to her, "Come on dude! We don't want to hurt you, but if you don't do as we say we'll have to treat you like an enemy and you don't want that..."_

_The pretty little girl smiled softly and sat down on the branch, a helpless but adorable look on her face as her eyes saddened ever so slightly, "But I can't get down sir~ I got lost and now I'm all alone~" America's eyes softened, "Oh well if that's the case, we can help you!" England leaned towards him and muttered under his breath while looking at the girl suspiciously, "I don't know America, she IS one of the Axis... Can we really trust her? It could be some trap..." America gave his loud obnoxious laugh, "Come on Iggy bro!" England's large eyebrow's twitched at the nickname as America continued, "From what China said she was just cowering behind Italy of all people when we attacked... I don't think she's too much of a threat! Plus, dude, there's, like, five of us and one of her, right? She probably snuck out of her camp to try to find Victory or something..."_

_At the sound of possible help and Victory's name the girl's eyes brightened and she smiled warmly, "I was sent to scout the fruit trees and lost my way. Even if I got there though I'm not tall enough to reach the fruit, they don't have branches low enough for me to use to climb either. And sadly enough once I climb I can't get down without help...~" an absent minded look came to her face as she looked at the sky and swung her legs back and forth, "By the way, if it helps you trust me, I'm unarmed. Mr. Germany doesn't let me carry weapons or anything dangerous after I almost blew up the camp during training once... He was really mad~" She giggled a little at the memory, seeming like nothing but a goofy little girl._

_America went forward to help the girl when England grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him. America easily shook off his grip and continued walking toward the tree the girl was in. England reluctantly stayed back, but fingered a pistol in his pocket just in case. The rest of the nations showed equal amounts of suspicion of the girl, America being the only one naive enough to blindly trust a known enemy, despite supposed weakness of said enemy... America walked to the base of the tree and looked up comfortingly to the girl, "Do you want me to catch you? Or do you want me to climb up and carry you down?"_

_The girl looked down, slightly fearful and shakey, "I-I'm sort of scared of falling... Che avrebbe fatto male." 'The others don't like me much... Suspected.' she thought, gripping the branch tightly._

_America continued beaming his comforting smile and said, "Yo, I could come up then...!" "I-I'd appreciate that, grazie." she shakily said, eyes shutting tightly in displayed fear. America began warily climbing the tree and after several moments was level with the girl. He gave his goofy grin and said, "Going down?"_

_She giggled and nodded, scooting a little closer to him ever so slowly so her skirt wouldn't snag on the wood. "Si, per favore." America wrapped his strong arms around her and began slowly and carefully making his way down the tree, all the while chatting to her in attempt to calm her down._

_She listened and calmed, her arms wrapped tightly, but not too tightly, around his neck. A soft blush came to her cheeks as his warmth radiated off his body and comforted her frightened form. America jumped the last five feet to the ground with the girl in his arms. He set her gently on the ground and asked, "Are you alright now?"_

_"Si, grazie tante." She said, gratefulness filling her vocals and she slightly bowed as taught by Japan for respect, thanks, greetings and such. America looked down and said, "Do you need someone to escort you back to your own camp?" England began protesting, "Now really America! That's going too far..." France agreed, "Oui mon ami, it could be interpreted as an attack of some sort..."_

_"A-ah if it's trouble I don't mind going back alone. Really I wouldn't want to be any more of a burden than this! ..." She gave a small smile, her normal nervous naivety crawling back._

_Everyone seemed fine with this, and even relived, except America. He said, "It wouldn't be too much trouble dudette! I don't like the idea of a little girl like you wandering around dangerous forest like this..." She didn't give off any real emotion other than surprise and gratitude. "Alas they may be right, Mr. Germany and Mr. Japan may take it the wrong way... I wouldn't want to drag any of you into anymore chaos... This idiotic war is far enough really..."_

_America sighed in defeat, "Okay, if you think you'll be alright... If you run into Victory tell her to come back to camp, I've tried to call her phone, like, a bazillion times and she hasn't answered and-" England interrupted as what she said finally clicked, "Wait, did you say 'this idiotic war'? Why are you here if you don't like it?" "Hmmm...? Well I'm kept out of the front lines actually, in fact I don't even like fighting. I hate this war, I'm only in it because my fratello dragged me and my oldest fratello when he followed Mr. Germany." she said calmly, looking slightly disappointed in herself. America said, "That's so sad! But it's good to know the Axis hasn't sunk low enough to put little girls in the front line!"_

_"Mr. Germany said he'd rather die than put me in the front lines. I don't like Mr. Germany's boss or my fratellos and my boss... mi fratello Spain's boss isn't too nice either..." She said slowly and cautiously._

_England coughed to interrupt America before he could blab something idiotic and sentimental in response and said, "Well, the sun is already setting, and you, little lady, should get back to your own camp. We've let you off the hook this once, but don't expect us to be so nice if this happens again..." "Si, I understand. I didn't much expect it this time." she said and bowed slightly, "Thank you all, good to see you fratello France." she bowed again and ran off into the woods, not too quickly but quick enough. America waved goodbye cheerily and the rest of the Allies sighed in relief._

_Once out of sight and earshot she darted at near unknown speeds to a secluded area, a maniacal laugh leaving her lips, "Soon cara mia. Soon."_

**So I hope you how have been reading have been enjoying it. Please R&R. So we'd love to hear from you guys, any comments, critiques and such are appreciated just don't be rude. This story is going into a lot more of a serious theme now. So I'll explain a few things such as the main OCs.**

**Aria Zucaro- _Originally Aria Vargas. She is Sicily, an island in Southern Italy. She is free spirited and innocent. She is around fifteen in appearance and has waist length, slightly wavy, dark brown hair with auburn highlights and hazel-brown eyes. A little skinnier than healthy she has lightly tanned skin and an ahoge similar to Romano's just on the other side of her head. She is Romano and Italy's younger sister and spent most of her childhood with Romano at Spain's house and speaks both Spanish and Italian, carrying the Italian accent. She was dragged into the war by Italy along with Romano and despises fighting and war._**

**Victory Renard- _She is the daughter of the Mississippi River and America's step-niece. She is confident and a bit oblivious. She also appears to be around fifteen and has mid-back length, slightly wavy, caramel rust hue hair with dusty grey eyes with golden specs in them. She is on the borders of unhealthy skinniness. She is what's known as a halfling, half landmass, half human, her mother had died during childbirth. She never knew about being anything more than a human until America accidently let it slip when he came to talk to her father. Calles America 'Uncle Al'. She speaks English with an American dialect. She doesn't like being in the battles and prefers strategizing._**


	4. A New Being

**So here's the fourth chapter of the joint story written by me (MewZeairu) and my friend (irene n valley). It's still supposed to take place during WWII but we have some modern technology, over look that. Let me explain the writing style:**

_Italic:__** Forum/Text conversation, Dreams, Thoughts, Points of View**_

_Italic Centered: __**Neutral view/Third Person**_

**Bold: **_**Part separators/shouted or emphasized lines.**_

Underlined:_** Titles and Documents**_

**It's designed sort of like a texting conversation where one message is sent, then another and so on, so forth. So please enjoy our shared work. Aria** **Zucaro is my character and Victory Renard is Irene's.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers OR WWII. WE ONLY OWN OUR OCs.**

Rated: T

Full Summary: In the midst of a World War, two unlikely girls meet on an online forum, this friendship being a cursed and near forbidden one. When they find out one another's secret they find themselves in a situation greater than they could've ever dreamed. But what happens when they both find out a secret enemy greater than anything they've ever really known?

No Comet Seen

Chapter Four: A New Being

I walked back from the river and drying my hair with a towel I brought. I had fun playing with Aria and Lovino in the river, but the sun was beginning to set and I realized that the Allies would send out a search party if I didn't go back soon. I entered the camp and saw America, who had some strange smile on. I tried to sneak back to my tent, but with no luck, I heard his loud voice say, "Hey Vicky! Where've you been?" I stiffened at his nickname, but managed an innocent smile, "Oh sorry! I got lost and distracted~ I hope I didn't worry you..." He gave a cheery laugh and said, "Nah! You didn't worry us, for a bit we all though you snuck out to see your little friend, but she got lost too and came here by accident..."

**XxX**

Romano was drying his hair as was I on our way back, we remembered the water and made an excuse, 'We fell in the water and got lost on our way back'. It seemed full proof! For the most part. It was a lot of fun hanging out with mi fratello and Victory today, but I knew it wouldn't be all too often.

**XxX**

I froze. Aria... Was here? But she was with me the entire time! I coughed slightly and tried to keep the trembling from my voice as I asked, "Aria came here? Are you sure?"

**XxX**

When we returned Germany was walking along the tree line as if he were going to go in, Italy, Prussia and Japan were near the fire, eyes locked on the trees. "Where the hell were you two?" the angry German shouted as me and Romano came into view. "The river." we both said.

**XxX**

America smiled, "Yeah dude! She was stuck up a tree and I helped her down..." I shook my head, "You have to be mistaken..." "No. China even confirmed it was her..." I felt a thoughtful look come upon my face and I turned back toward the forest and started walking. America shouted in protest and began after me but I said, "Don't worry. I just left something behind... I'll be back before dark..."

**XxX**

"For this long?" he shouted again, "Si, we fell in the river and got lost on the way back." I tried to explain but he just kept his glare consistent. 'He's still so angry...'

**XxX**

Somehow I convinced America to let me back out to the forest. I consulted my inner map when I reached the river and tried to see where the Axis camp was from here. I just had to see Aria no matter what... I remembered that I had my phone on me... Like, just now... Wow I was smart... I smacked my forehead and took out my phone from my pocket and sent a text to her,

_"Hey, we need to talk..."_

**XxX**

I felt my side vibrate, it was a text from Victory I assumed. Romano started yelling at Germany and I just watched, slowly slipping away to the fire. He'd get to me soon so it was alright for now, subtly I looked and replied,

_"About what?"_

**XxX**

I stopped in my tracks and took out my phone when I heard a text came in. I didn't open Aria's text yet. I had this horrid overwhelming bad feeling that made my head fill light and my stomach clench. I felt like I was about to faint. I slid to my knees and clutched my head in pain. As soon as the wave of horridness had come, it left. My head was clear and I stood up shakily. Well... That was weird... I dismissed that all weirdness as just stress. I texted back

_"Idk... Something weird is going on and I just need to speak to you."_

**XxX**

The moment I got my new text I replied,

_ "Alright then, when?"_

I quickly put my phone away when Germany's boots stopped in front of me, I knew to look up, which I did, into his cerulean eyes. They were really pretty, even when he was pissed off at someone, but right now his anger was distracting me.

**XxX**

_"As soon as you can. I'm heading over to your camp now. I'll hang out in the trees until you give me some sort of signal it's okay to come out, alright?"_

I sent the text and continued walking in what I hoped was the direction of the beach, but I couldn't shake this weird feeling that something was watching me. I was not by nature a paranoid or superstitious person, but I would be an idiot to ignore my instincts on this... There just was something wrong, so very very wrong...

**XxX**

Germany started yelling and lecturing, it was like a repeat of yesterday but what was I to do? Take Prussia and leave my fratellos here? That was even more of a combination for disaster! But he wouldn't listen to reason, it felt like he was preparing to just put a leash on me so he could keep an eye on my ever wondering self. I felt my phone vibrate and luckily his yelling was all too loud for the soft vibrations to be heard over it but then Prussia became my savior,

"Oi West! She isn't hurt, right? So isn't it just fine? You know she gets lost easily!"

"Bruder! Not now!" Germany yelled, turning his head to look. As he did so I quickly replied,

_"Alright, I don't know how long it may be though because I'm in the middle of being lecture for going to the river today."_

**XxX**

I smacked my head again. I was an idiot. A complete moron, and absolute retard, of COURSE she would get in trouble for today. I was selfish and wanted to play while my friends and their allies were probably worried sick! I was the one who got her into this mess and I felt filled with an unbelievable amount of guilt. And what was with these weird feelings? What if there was something dangerous on this island? It meant I was putting her in danger... I continued walking with my pessimistic and guilty thoughts as approached the bluff from where the Allies attacked from not long ago. I texted back to her,

_"Aw I'm sorry man, I should've paid more attention to the time earlier. I'll wait outside camp so whenever you have a free moment just come, ok?"_

**XxX**

The moment my phone vibrated again Germany returned his attention to where I was, although I had already took the time to bolt down the beach, turning my head back and sticking out my tongue, "I don't like lectures you psycho!" a playful tone lingering in my voice. He stared dumbfounded at the initiated game before Veneziano jumped to his feet and said, "Ve~ sorella's playing a game~! Let's play Germany!" "Nein. There is no time for her childishness." As I ran I answered my text,

_"Okay, will do."_

**XxX**

I nodded at the text and put my phone back in my pocket, not bothering to respond now that I was at their camp. I'd made sure to be unarmed, but being in enemy territory had my fingers itching for my gun. I cautiously approached the edge of the bluff to look down at the camp. I laughed as I saw what appeared to be a game of tag going on. It made me miss what I never had, a childhood. People forget how young I still was, we at the Allies camp would never play a childish game for the heck of it. Granted, I couldn't quite imagine someone like Russia playing tag, unless it was with a weapon... I looked down again at Aria's smiling and couldn't help smile too. That was the thing, Aria was special, she could make everyone feel happy just by being there. There were so many things that made her precious to me as a friend and I now understood why they brought her to a dangerous war situation. Even though she was practically useless in fighting, she made everything brighter without even trying. She was invaluable to anyone, I know I would never be able to leave her behind if I could help it.

**XxX**

Soon Germany was trucking after me, he almost caught me until I made a sharp turn and ran in the direction he had came from. Prussia laughed as Germany nearly slipped but caught himself and charged again. "Eeek~" I squeaked as Veneziano joined the chase, "That's not fair!"

**XxX**

I stifled my laugh at the scene below and pulled back from the edge of the bluff. And leaned against a nearby tree. Maybe I should just go back. It wasn't like anything would happen to Aria, and I already caused enough trouble. I almost considered sending a text and telling Aria to stay at camp. But I decided against it and just relaxed as much as I could. I knew I had to talk with her, and what I had to say I couldn't ask over text...

**XxX**

Romano, Japan and Prussia just watched looking ever so slightly amused at the sight. Germany should be proud of me, I got Veneziano to actually run. But soon I saw Prussia get up and head towards the tree line with the exclamation of 'the awesome me will be back.'

**XxX**

Now that my hair was no longer damp from my swim earlier I let down my defenses enough to risk searching my pockets for a hair binder to pull up my hair into it's usual ponytail. I found a ribbon that would do, so I ran my fingers through my long caramel red hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail again. I leaned back against the tree again and closed my eyes peacefully, listening to the birds and such when I heard a twig snap. I opened one eye lazily and looked around the clearing to see if anyone was there.

**XxX**

I kept on running after Prussia disappeared, I almost tripped which would've been terrible to say the least. But eventually Veneziano captured me in an embrace from behind and brought me to a halt as Germany came over. Although he was obviously still annoyed he looked slightly amused, my goal was accomplished.

**XxX**

I heard some rustling, but just assumed it was some animal and closed my eyes again. I hummed a silly little song that was stuck in my head and relaxed peacefully.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I was walking through the trees when I saw a figure against a tree nearby, it was startling but then I realized how small the figure was. It was human yes but it was just relaxing. I neared it curiously until I was finally in the view of a female with caramel red hair.

**XxX**

Ok, now I KNEW I heard something! But I just assumed it was Aria, so I didn't bother looking up.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, confused and unsure of how I should react.

**XxX**

I jumped up. Ok, that was NOT Aria's voice. My hand reached down for where my gun usually was, but I remembered I had left it behind. I stood up cautiously and looked at the tall albino man in front of me. I swore I recognized him from somewhere... "Who's asking?" I responded with more confidence then I actually felt.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"The awesome me, who else? Now who the hell are you?" I responded, placing my hand on my hip and looking her over. Mein gott she looked familiar, I think I saw her with France once.

**XxX**

When he said "awesome me" something clicked in my head, "Oh! Is that you Gil?"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Hmmm...? Ja but that doesn't answer my question." I said, now confused more but refusing to show it.

**XxX**

I smiled in relief. Even though he was a part of the Axis, he was still a good guy and he wouldn't do anything... Right? "You don't recognize me? I'm hurt..." I pouted, stalling for some time to think of someway to get out of this mess...

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Not really. I just got here, should the awesome me know you?" I asked, laughing a little at her pout.

**XxX**

I continued my girlish pout "I'd think you'd remember me! After all, we did get Santa Clause drunk together..." I laughed mentally at the memory of that lovely Christmas party from a while ago.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Ah you're that girl! Yeah the awesome me just doesn't know your name keseseses" I laughed allowed, soon after I noticed a presence behind me, I looked to see the cute little Italian girl slip through the trees. She looked surprised to see me and said, "Me and Germany went to find you and split up. Guess I found you."

**XxX**

I looked at the girl and said, "Aria? Is that you?" It was strange, something didn't look right and my head started getting dizzy like earlier...

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I stared at the girl as well, I hadn't known her long but something seemed a little off about her. Her usual smile seemed... Sketchy. "Si, it's me Victory." she said, another poser smile lightening her lips.

**XxX**

The way the girl spoke made me wish I had some sort of weapon on me. I did the next best thing and backed up to the tree. I did nothing to hide the suspicion in my voice when I said, "Is there anything wrong?" I looked up to Gil and tried to detect his reaction to see if he was fooled.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I raised an eyebrow, now even the awesome me knew that wasn't the little girl that was with the Axis. I tried to hide my suspicions but could do no such thing, it was too weird! "No, nothing at all. Mr. Germany's just really mad right now." she said a little too sweetly. It made me sick, she had a strange aura all around her.

**XxX**

There was something wrong. I summoned my courage and walked right up to the strange girl and said in a menacing tone, "I will only ask one more time, who are you? Because you sure as hell aren't Aria..." The way her eyes glittered made me sick to my stomach and the close contact made my head hurt even more...

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"You never asked to begin with." she said, a strange smile christening her lips before she looked at me and pulled a gun to my head, another to the other girl's stomach. I froze, what the hell was going on and who the hell was this girl?

**XxX**

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted, eyeing the weapon. I was close enough that I could try to knock it out of her hand, but she would probably shoot both of them if I tried anything. Plus I didn't know her skills and I don't know if she would be able to beat me if I tried confronting her. Rule number one, never pick fights with armed enemies if you are unsure of winning.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I watched her simply smile and speak, "Isn't it obvious silly?" at that moment I heard vibrations similar to a phone coming from the pocket of the other girl. At that moment the supposed Axis member widened her eyes and pushed her gun into the girls stomach with enough force to knock her backwards. She looked at me and quickly hit me with the gun so I fell before running off and seemingly disappearing into the falling darkness.

**XxX**

I sat doubled over and gasped to try to get air back to my winded lungs. I looked over at Gil and asked (to my disgust) in a pathetic weak voice, "Are you alright, dude?" I searched my pocket for my phone I thought I heard ring...

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I held my head and nodded, too confused to answer, but what was there to say now? I just got owned by a strange little girl about half my size, who the hell was she... ~Aria's POV~ I sent a text to Victory after Germany went for some more fire wood and Japan was awake to make sure I didn't leave, it said,

_"So I may be able to slip out for a little soon."_

**XxX**

I nodded my head to assure him that I was fine too and I opened Aria's text. Once I finished reading it I paled and quickly texted back,

_"NO! Stay in camp where it's safe!"_

**XxX**

Once my phone vibrated I looked at it confused, what did she mean by safe?

_"Safe? I do not understand."_

I then looked at my fratellos who were falling asleep and then to Japan who was tending the fire a little. He was always so quiet and calm.

**XxX**

Damn... I was I going to explain this? I looked over at Gilbert and said,

_"Dude. I need you to go back and personally look after Aria, ok?"_

Obviously I didn't remember that he was technically an enemy and would probably have an issue of me giving orders, but oh well there are more important things right now! I texted back, "I mean, something weird is out here and id prefer it if you were someplace safe..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I raised an eyebrow at her, why the hell should the awesome me listen to some random chick? So not awesome! Man I'd rather not but with that girl roaming around there wasn't much choice, any weak person caught off guard could easily be killed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You get back to where ever the hell you came from too then."

_~Aria's POV~_

I laid down on my leaf bed and stared at my phone until it indicated a new message, reading it just confused me more. What weird thing happened? I couldn't understand it.

_"Something weird? What happened?"_

**XxX**

I gave a sincere smile to him and said, "Thanks! I really appreciate it..." I bit my lip when I read the text and instead of properly answering,

_"I don't think I can quite explain it over text... But Gil saw it and you can ask him when he gets back"_

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I nodded and waved it off before going back, it wasn't a long way but I didn't hear anything else from the surrounding trees. The moment I got to the beach I saw little Sicily laying on her leaf bed with her eyes on her phone. I knew for sure, that was her.

_~Aria's POV~_

I stared and was finally drowned in my sea of confusion when I noticed a pair of boots stop near my head. I looked up to see the albino Prussian looking down at me. I quickly responded with an 'okay' to Victory before sitting up and looking at Prussia. "What happened?"

**XxX**

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked towards the trees, but not toward the Allies camp, but after the girl. I needed to know something...

**XxX**

Prussia stared at me a while longer before sitting down on the log by my bed. "I'll tell you later." his voice seemed a little shaken, that was when I noticed the bump forming on one side of his head.

**XxX**

Once I was in the darker part of the forest I heard rustlings and I shouted "Miss. Aria impersonator? Where are you? Come on out now..."

**XxX**

_~Girl's POV~_

I sat in a tree staring down at the girl as she walked about. I smirked and went from tree to tree, making sounds that were headed back to her own camp. Now wasn't the time at all, first I had someone else to deal with.

**XxX**

I followed the sounds until I smelt smoke and recognized the smell of the Allies campfire. I was angry at the girl and knew somehow she was making a fool of me. But based on what happened earlier I decided it was probably smarter to wait until I had a weapon at the very least before I questioned her. I lifted my head up to the trees and shouted, "If you're out there! Know that this isn't over!" And with that I stormed into camp.

**XxX**

"Oh but it soon will be~" I smirked and purposefully made noises loud enough to catch only her ears as I went back through the trees towards the middle of the woods.

**XxX**

_For everyone the night felt heavy, a thick and strange air corrupted the temporary peace between the Axis and Allies. An ominous feeling radiated from the forest in high doses as if it were mustard gas. That strange girl stood at the top of the highest tree and laughed to herself, a smirk plastered to her lips as she stood and looked around the small island. "Surely soon, I can accomplish my goal. Cara mia hang on a little longer." was all she said as the moon rose high in the sky, a strange red glow to it._

**So I hope you how have been reading have been enjoying it. Please R&R. So we'd love to hear from you guys, any comments, critiques and such are appreciated just don't be rude. This story getting a lot more serious, some humor every so often but it's supposed to be slightly confusing and suspenseful too.**


	5. On with the Thunder

_**So here's the fifth chapter of the joint story written by me (MewZeairu) and my friend (irene n valley). It's still supposed to take place during WWII but we have some modern technology and such, over look that. Let me explain the writing style:**_

_Italic:__** Forum/Text conversation, Dreams, Thoughts, Points of View**_

_Italic Centered: __**Neutral view/Third Person**_

**Bold: **_**Part separators/shouted or emphasized lines.**_

Underlined:_** Titles and Documents**_

**It's designed sort of like a texting conversation where one message is sent, then another and so on, so forth. So please enjoy our shared work. Aria** **Zucaro is my character and Victory Renard is Irene's.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers OR WWII. WE ONLY OWN OUR OCs.**

Rated: T

Full Summary: In the midst of a World War, two unlikely girls meet on an online forum, this friendship being a cursed and near forbidden one. When they find out one another's secret they find themselves in a situation greater than they could've ever dreamed. But what happens when they both find out a secret enemy greater than anything they've ever really known?

No Comet Seen

Chapter Five: On with the Thunder

_The grey dawn broke over the Allies' silent camp. Everyone was still sleeping in their tents, except Victory who was at the fire pit, trying to get a descant flame. She could not sleep at all the night before; she had woken up early and was unable to fall back asleep. So she decided to get a head start on breakfast in case England woke up early and tried to cook..._  
_In the Axis camp Germany was finally resting for a little while, Japan and Prussia were up, Japan cooking and Prussia having at strange eye on little Aria. The three Italians were all still dreaming, at least for a little longer they savored their sleep that Germany would soon interrupt. _  
_Victory looked down at her phone and sighed. She knew that Aria would still be asleep. Regardless, still wanted to talk to her, or at least text, but unfortunately, after yesterday, the best option would to try to stop contact between her and the Italian until she settled the little...Problem'... _  
_Late in the night before Prussia and Aria had fallen to slumber he had explained what had happened, she was left dumbfounded seeing as she didn't leave the beach. But Prussia couldn't sleep long seeing as he felt watched by that wicked smile and that silver gun._

**XxX**

I heard some rustling behind me and immediately assumed the worst. I took out my gun and pointed at the source of the noise, which turned out to just be France and not the strange girl from before. He froze in fear of my weapon. I laughed, put the gun down and said, "Sorry froggy, I didn't mean to startle ya, I'm just a bit on edge... wanna join me?" I gestured to the empty seat beside me.

**XxX**

_I had a strange dream, the sky was a starless velvet black, the moon was full and crimson. No clouds, nothing but this beach and the forest behind. A strange male who looked strangely familiar stood out on the water with the moon behind him, laughing with a gun pointed at me. The air around me... Deader than anything I'd ever known._

**XxX**

France inched warily over to me as I laughed, "I promise I don't bite! I'm sooooo sorry to disappoint you with not laying defenseless ready for you to molest! But I would like some company..." He shrugged and walked over the rest of the way and sat down beside me on the log I was using. He took out some pans and some eggs and said, "Very well, I will even get breakfast started-" "Before England tries to cook." we both said simultaneously. I looked into his glittering blue eyes and we both laughed together.

**XxX**

_It kept getting stranger though, he spoke my native tongue to me, threatening my life and my family. It was fearful but I couldn't move... The gun was fired..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up from my leaf bed, waking Romano, Veneziano and Germany, who was just getting up. It startled Japan and Prussia as well to the point where Prussia lunged at me and covered my mouth to muffle the noise, the high pitch noise that could possibly echo to the enemy camp.

**XxX **

I watched France skillfully cook some lovely omelets over the the camp fire in a makeshift pan. We just talked about silly things and enjoyed the beautiful morning. The strangeness in my mind from yesterday was ignored in favor of enjoying the current peace.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

Aria was thrashing about under Prussia's grip, he was trying to calm her down but it did nothing at all! Ve~ it was so scary! She kept screaming and pushing at him, she was even crying! Sorellina! I wanted to hug her but with her like that I'd get hit before I even got close! "Germany~! Ve~ what do we do?" I cried frantically.

**XxX**

There was some strange prickling sensation at the back of my neck telling me that something was wrong, but ignored it again. By this time America had stumbled out of the tent at the smell of food and he was now brewing some coffee for himself and for me while France and I ate our breakfast.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

Aria's screams and thrashes were getting unbearable to listen to and watch, she seemed to be in a great deal of pain and full of fear. Mein gott what to do? Italy asked me, mein bruder asked me, Japan asked me, all expecting an answer. I had none to give. I pulled the small girl from mein bruder, much to the older Italian's wrath, he yelled obnoxiously but I couldn't pay attention to him right now. I was trying to get her to calm down, for some reason though restraining her wrists made her stop for a little.

**XxX **

My fingers itched for my phone. For some odd reason I felt talking to Aria, I was worried about her and had a feeling that something was wrong. I left my phone in my pocket, however, assuming that I was just being paranoid.

**XxX**

_~Neutral POV~_  
_Near the Allies camp the girl from before decided to watch Victory, she giggled a little, enough to be heard only by Victory and no one else before slipping to the top of a tree again._

**XxX **

I heard an eerie giggle and immediately recognized it. I scowled and slammed my plate of half eaten eggs down and walked off toward the tree line. America shouted, "Hey! Where are you going dude? I've almost got the coffee done..." I shouted back in a forced cheery voice, "Just keep it warm for me... I'll be back soon..."

**XxX **

_~Neutral POV~_

_The girl kept giggling and jumping through the trees, making the slightest noises just so Victory'd know that she was still there._

**XxX **

I followed the noises and shouted up in irritation, "Show yourself you stupid coward!"

**XxX **

_~Neutral POV~_

_At that moment she laughed more and hung upside down from a branch, out of Victory's reach. "I am shown, but I doubt chasing me should be your concern. The Axis Princess is in need, you know."_

**XxX **

I growled, "What the hell did you do to Aria?"

**XxX **

_~Neutral POV~_

_"Nothing at all, it's what her dreams and this war do to her that you should be asking." she said as she flipped back into the tree and ran off._

**XxX **

"Damn..." I growled and I ran to the beach as fast as I could... I swear, if that b*tch has done anything to my friend I will murder her...

**XxX **

I'd finally calmed down, being between my fratellos was comfort but the memories still came, the words 'Axis Princess' was the last phrase I heard from the male_..._

**XxX**

I came to the edge of the bluff over the beach and I looked down into the Axis camp where I saw Aria, visibly shaken, sitting between her two brothers. I clenched my fist and cursed the strange girl.

**XxX**

"Ve~ are you alright sorellina?" Veneziano asked, I shook my head a little. I knew for sure that I was safe but... That dream would be a haunting memoir for me surely.

**XxX**

I couldn't tell what they were saying from my perch on the bluff. But Aria seemed to be calming down. What did the strange girl want me to do? She said I should be worried about "the Axis Princess"...

**XxX**

Once I calmed I heard, although I knew it was only in my mind, a gun shot and screamed again... My frightened thrashing. I managed to escape my fellow Axis and dart into the trees at a rapid rate... Scared and crying.

**XxX**

I saw Aria run away toward the treeline and, forgetting that I was once again in enemy territory, I called her name and ran after her...

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

West started yelling and I charged into the forest after her, seeing I was the only one standing and would have no delay in catching her. I heard the girl from last night call out to her... Uh Victory I think. But even the awesome me couldn't figure out what she was doing so close.

_~Aria's POV~_

I kept running, running, running until I slammed into someone my height... That was odd and impossible though, I was the shortest one for both sides. I stepped back to say my apologies... But it was as if I was looking into a mirror. She smiled and hit me with her gun... Everything went dark...

**XxX**

I ran around desperately for Aria, I could've sworn she she went this way... But I lost her damn it! What if that freaky other girl got her? I ran even faster and caught sight of Gil from last night, who was also running, presumably after Aria. I called over to him, "Yo Gil! What happened with Aria!"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"I don't know but you better get out of here! West is coming soon!" I said without stopping.

**XxX**

"Like I care!" I ran up so I was running side by side with the Prussian... Aria was first priority right now, my own personal safety was the furthest thing from my mind...

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~ _

"If he catches you it'll hurt her more since you'd be a prisoner of war!" I said to her.

**XxX**

"I don't care! She needs my help!" I didn't like the idea of worrying Aria, and I wasn't too eager to become a hostage of sorts either, but I was not going to let the psycho girl hurt my friend! So I kept running, easily keeping up with the tall man...

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~ _

I simply sighed annoyed but didn't give up my struggle with her, to even get her to go another way would be good enough as of now, this was the last thing we needed so early in the morning... I needed a beer.

**XxX**

I slowed to a stop when I reached a clearing in the forest and looked around. How far could she have run anyway? I turned to Prussia and asked, "Where the hell could she have gone?"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~ _

"She's Italian." was all the awesome me could say, recalling all the times I'd watched cute little Italy retreat in fear.

**XxX**

I gave a little laugh, "True true, knowing her powers of retreating she could be half-way around the world by now..." I looked up into the trees and was reminded of this morning. I felt my face darken, "...but I have a feeling that it's something more... You remember the strange girl who pretended to be Aria right?"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~ _

"Yeah, the awesome me can't forget that!" I laughed inwardly.

**XxX**

I gave a forced smile, "Well, I ran into her earlier this morning... Here, can you keep a secret?"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Sure." I stared at her then up to where she was looking, before gazing back down to see her.

**XxX**

I smiled, "Thanks, I wouldn't be telling you this if you didn't she her last night too otherwise you'd think I'm crazy..." I took a calming breath and gathered my thoughts, then turned to look him directly in his crimson eyes, "The strange girl came to me this morning and she told me that Aria was in trouble..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"In trouble...?" I asked and thought about how she woke up, it was the first time she'd done that. Could the pressures of war be getting to her or was it that psycho chick?

**XxX**

"Yeah, her exact words I think were that "the Axis Princess is in need" and something about dreams and this war getting to her..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Well it's natural, I heard from her brothers that during the wars in Italy when they were children she went into a panic attack, she did the same in the first world war too."

**XxX**

"It's understandable, but I don't like that the strange girl is the one to warn me... I think it would be stupid to think that the strange girls appearance and Aria's fright is a unrelated..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"I'd call you an idiot if you believed that they were unrelated. Although... That girl sure can run on those tree branches..."

**XxX**

I bit my lip and asked a rather embarrassing question that's been pressing my mind ever since I saw the girl, "...Umm, Gil? Do you think the strange girl is even... human?" I blushed at the absurdity and looked away.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

Now that just left me dumbfounded. Had someone as awesome as me thought of something like that? Nine. But I was now... Was she? Was it even a she? What the hell was it? "I don't know..."

**XxX**

I blushed even more, assuming he was just saying that out of pity. But I wanted to prove I wasn't just being paranoid, so I just continued, "Well, I don't know how she  
could look so much like Aria, and I always get this weird feeling when she's around... Have you ever felt it?"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Yeah it's like the air becomes dark and full of death, it gets hard to breath and very cold." I admitted, recalling the previous night.

**XxX**

I grinned, "HA! So it isn't just me! The atmosphere is so overwhelming that it hurts my head..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"I wonder... What the hell is that poser."

**XxX**

I laughed, "I don't know, but I vote we name it, I'm getting a bit tired of calling it 'strange girl' or 'Aria impersonator' and such!"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~ _

"What do we call it then?"

**XxX**

"Um... I don't know... Aira maybe? Or perhaps Ylicis or something backwards of her name..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Well if we used her first name backwards it sounds almost the same... Use her last name!"

**XxX**

"Vargas to Sagrav then?"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Zucaro is her new last name you know, it's a protection mechanism from the war."

**XxX**

"Oh right! So that makes it Oracuz then?"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~ _

"Just use it regularly!"

**XxX**

"Fine fine! Zucaro it is then!"

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Okay so the poser is Zucaro, now it's all set.

**XxX**

"Yup it's settled! Here, let me text Aria and see if she's alright..." I took out my phone and sent a quick text asking if she was alright and tell her that everyone is worried and to come back to her camp.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

At that moment there was a loud and high pitched scream from the trees, I looked up, thinking the worst for a moment.

**XxX**

I dropped my phone and ran off toward the scream, desperately looking up in the trees to see where it came from.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I just kept staring and picked up her fallen phone, watching the screen for some sort of reply. But a second scream was heard but... It didn't sound human at all...

**XxX**

I ran around, trying to locate where the inhuman scream was coming from. The trees had a strange way of making the sound come from many places at once...

**XxX**

_~Neutral POV~_

At that moment the forest was in chaos, animals moved recklessly and there was so much motion in the trees. Just at that moment however Zucaro fell in front of Victory's feet, she sat up and smiled devilishly saying, "Looks like the princess escape." before fading away as if she were a ghost.

**XxX**

I stood in shock for several moments until what she said hit me. 'Aria escaped'. That meant that she was kidnapped, but now she was free! I called back to Prussia and began running toward the Axis camp, "Aria's escaped! She's probably making her way back to her camp! Come on! We have to find her before the psycho Zucaro gets her again!"

**XxX**

_~Neutral POV~_

But yet again something surprising happened, another scream was heardbut from right above them as said girl fell, hanging upside down from a branch by her shoelaces. "H-help..." She squeaked. Prussia simply laughed at his ally for a while.

**XxX**

I sighed in relief and said with an amused smile, "Hey ya Aria! Need a hand?"

**XxX**

_~Aria's POV~_

"Actually I need my feet." I said, slightly confused by her concept but understanding enough. I held my skirt so there would be no flashing... I've heard rumors of Prussia's perversion although I didn't really understand it myself.

**XxX**

I laughed and shimmied up the short distance of the trunk to that I was level with the branch she was caught on. I inched my way foreword, not liking the ominous cracks beneath me and when I was near enough to Aria I held out my hand and said, "Here, let me pull you up so you're upright before we try untangling your shoelaces!"

**XxX**

I stared at her, for only a second I released my skirt and swung my body up to grab her hand. Pulling myself up and staring at my mess of leaves and shoelaces. Even this place in the tree was hidden by leaves, lucky it was because Germany had finally arrived. "Burder! Have you found her?" "Ja, she's just untangling her shoelaces from the tree branch."

**XxX**

I held my breath when I saw Germany beneath me. I whispered to Aria my intention of untangling her shoelaces, then preceded to try to tear the leaves away from the string to reveal where I had to work on.

**XxX**

It was a tangled mess, how they ended up like that was crazy. I heard his foot steps approach, "Wait Germany don't come over!" I shouted, "Why? Your shoes arecaught aren't they?" he asked, suspiciously. "Yes but if you come over you'd see up my skirt!" I near shrieked, his steps ceased as expected... the weak point word.

**XxX**

I had to restrain from laughing hysterically, so I just let out a couple choked giggles and started working on the knots, there were really bad. I whispered to Aria, "Can you slip out of your shoes without untying them? I don't know how long this will take..."

**XxX**

"Umm..." I whispered and tried, then shook my head and whispered, "It's on too tight."

**XxX**

"Damn, I will just have to work with it then..." I whispered back, and began working on the troublesome shoelaces.

**XxX**

I nodded and watched impatiently, squirming every so often from stress. Germany and Prussia were talking in their native tongue below and a little ways off.

**XxX**

"Aha!" I exclaimed in triumph. I had gotten one of the shoelaces free and immediately began working on the other ones.

**XxX**

I stared at her wide eyes and tried to shush her, "Was that you Sicily?" Germany's voice called. "Si! I got one shoe undone!" I replied as calmly as I could.

**XxX**

I winced, mouthed an apology to Aria and tried working on the lace again as silent as I could.

**XxX**

I just nodded again and retied my now free she, willing for this to go shorter.

**XxX**

I took out a small pocket knife and cut out the last knot. I gave a thumbs up to Aria with a triumphant grin

**XxX**

That was one way to do it, although now my shoe laces were in a bit of a mess. They were shorter, not by much, but shorter nonetheless... How tacky.

**XxX**

I looked at the way she mourned the loss of the beauty of her shoelaces and I laughed softly. I patted her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry! It was the quickest way, I promise I'll get you some new shoe laces later, 'kay?"

**XxX**

I nodded and squirmed passed her to the tree trunk. Swiftly I looked back at her and whispered, "Stay here for a while and then leave, so Germany doesn't find you." Then slid down the trunk and fixed my skirt.

**XxX**

I nodded and positioned myself comfortably. I chuckled quietly to myself in relief. Aria is okay. That's all that matters.

**XxX**

I went with Prussia and Germany back to the camp, unsure if I should mention the kidnapping. Would they believe me to be crazy? Probably... But still... I needed to vent, it was so terrifying.

**XxX**

Aria was safe. Aria was safe, which meant that I could go back to my own camp and try to figure out more about Zucaro. I would ask England for details on any creatures that could impersonate others or shape-shift.

**XxX**

When we got back though I was bombarded with questions that I wasn't given chance to answer, so of course I just had to sit and wait for my turn.

**XxX**

I deemed it safe to come down and I leisurely walked back to my own camp, peeling a fresh orange that was in my pocket.

**XxX**

It still felt strange though, as if that thing that looked like me was still following me. Staring at me from the trees as I waited for them to conclude their questioning.

**XxX**

I threw the peels of the orange off into the trees and ate one of the slices. Tried to feel as happy and as peaceful as I should've and I did my best to ignore the looming ominous feeling in the back of my head.

**XxX**

Soon there was silence, peaceful silence that I shattered with my words, "...Something's out there and it isn't the enemy we know..."

**XxX**

I made it to camp and saw America almost immediately. "Er, hey there dude!" He looked over at me with a grin and said, "There you are! We were about to look for you, things have been strangely quiet and the Axis are probably planning something. We decided to have an impromptu meeting..." I smiled and said as innocently as I could, "Alright, but I'd like to speak with England before we start..." America gave a strange look, then shrugged, "Sure, whatever Vicky I'll get Iggy for ya..." and with that he barged into England's tent.

**XxX**

Now I was positive that Germany and Japan both had believed I was crazy for a long time, just didn't say anything and tried to hide it. But the looks that everyone, except Prussia, gave me were of pure confusion. "I-it was so strange... When I was running I ran into the person and they looked like me and then they hit me with a gun!" I tried to explain, although the more I spoke the more their confusion grew.

**XxX**

I sat down in my spot beside the now dead firepit and America soon came back with England. I waved England over and America left to do some, "Awesome hero stuff." The British nation sat down beside me and gave a strange look. I gave him a sweet smile, but he wasn't convinced. I sighed and answered his unspoken question, "Hey dude, you know a bunch of magic stuff, right?"

**XxX**

"...I think you need to rest for now. You might've hit your head coming down from the tree, or getting into it." Germany said after a long silence. "Si... just relax for now..." Romano agreed. Now when Romano agreed with a German you knew that he was severely disturbed or drunk. "I'm telling the truth! There's something really creepy out there!" I continued. "Sicily, just go and rest, clear your head." Germany said again as more of a command than statement.

**XxX**

England looked a bit suspicious and said, "Yes, I am very well practiced in magic... why the sudden interest?" I looked down at my shoes and bit my lip, "Err, promise not to laugh?" he nodded and I took a deep breath and said, "I need to know if there are any creatures you know of that can shape-shift, or more specifically, imitate someone else's looks?"

**XxX**

"My head is clear..." I muttered as I got up and flopped on my bed with my back to them. I heard whispers from them of 'She is a teenage girl so she could want some attention.' and 'She's possibly just hormonal right now' Hormonal? Ha! They were the hormonal ones.

**XxX**

England looked thoughtful and said, "There are many, but why are you so suddenly curious? Did something happen? There's something wrong and you have to tellsomeone." I gave a hopefully convincing grin and assured him that everything was fine. Why of all times was he deciding to be observant!

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

After seeing the attitude they had towards Sicily I decided to keep my mouth shut for now. West would say something unawesome like 'You're just beer deprived' Of course I was! I couldn't get any on this damned island!

**XxX**

England looked me directly in the eyes and said sternly, "Now don't give me that. This war has done a number on you and this business with the Italy's little sister doesn't help things. But I know you well enough to see that something more is wrong." what he said took me by surprise and I just sat silently stunned and looking off into the distance behind his head.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I just watched her muttering under her breath in Italian, they were obviously very hurtful things and swears since it didn't sound too kind and both of the Italian males stared at her near horrified at some comments.

**XxX**

I considered confiding everything to England, but America burst out of our main 'meeting' tent shouting, "Awesome strategy chick are you done pestering the boring old limy yet? We got a meeting let's go Vicky!" I growled about the nickname momentarily, but stood up and put on one of my happy masks and said, "Alright! I'll be right there..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I went back to looking at West who just started talking again. "We have to create a strategy soon, any ideas?" Italy rose his hand and we all just stared as West called on him and he said his signature 'Pasta'

**XxX**

The Allies and I were all in the large center tent looking over the detailed map I had hand-drawn of the area. We were taking suggestions on how to attack the Axis this time. I was back into my war mode and it was strangely calming in an odd way. I was back doing what I did best. It was admittedly hard, however, to forget my friend, but I knew how on this island, the war was more a game between the immortal nations who couldn't die from an attack anyway. The goal was more to defeat the enemy and try to get information and such.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"That is not a plan Italy." West said with an exasperated sigh as he turned to the rest of us. "On more thoughts, should we allow Sicily to be armed again... After what happened last time with her and a weapon I'm not too sure." We all could recall the the Italians and their military dyslexia, the two males almost blew themselves off, Sicily however managed to throw the grenade for a short distance and the camp almost exploded. It made Japan shiver at the thought.

**XxX**

America laughed and said, "Dudes! I have the perfect battle plan! England goes in suicidal, France surrenders, China beat up the enemies with his fancy pan, and Russia keeps sending in the cannon fodder while I do what I do best BEING THE HERO!" I glared at him and said, "That's not a plan-" he interrupted with another laugh, "Don't worry! You play a part too! You get to be the distraction and allow yourself to be captured, then we attack them when they're not looking and save the day!" I sighed, "America, this isn't a movie..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"W-well maybe if it doesn't have any possibility of exploding it should be alright..." Japan suggested, even so the insecurity was obvious in his voice. "J-ja. That may be the best method. We can't just always watch her if she's unarmed like she normally is." West said with a nod.

**XxX**

I took out a tiny pen from my pocket and drew a circle around the Axis's camp on the map, "I vote to ignore America completely until he grows up," "HEY!" he shouted, but everyone else nodded with amused expressions so I continued, "I feel it would be best to do a similar ambush like last time considering the only thing that went wrong was a freak wave..."

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"Yeah! And then she'd be able to do some surprise thing if they attack outta nowhere!" I said, laughing.

**XxX**

I looked around the table at everyone and smiled, "All in favor?" and the nations all nodded. I liked having people, important people, pay attention to me like this and be able to rely on me...

**XxX**

After that and some well wanted extra rest I was woken up and given a small sword to use and practice. It was light and relatively easy, but I still felt uncomfortable holding something that could very well end a life with the right blow.

**XxXLater that EveningXxX**

It was total deja vu. Once again we were positioned above the bluff again, me once again staying back.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

Italy and Sicily were asleep by the fire, Romano being at her other side half asleep. West attended the fire and me and Japan simply watched with nothing better to do when suddenly the two stood. "They're here again." West said, preparing his pistol. "Hai. I agree." the short spoken Asian said as he unsheathed his sword. Italy and Sicily both woke up, Romano sitting up and the two younger ones speaking in unison, "Say what~?"

**XxX**

The Allies were lined up on the bluff like before. America gave another heroic laugh and shouted, "Listen to me in my total awesome hero voice guys! CHINA I CHOOSE YOU!" China gave a shout and leapt down to the beach, wielding his wok.

**XxX**

I was still half asleep and sitting on the floor, rubbing my eye tiredly. But when I saw China running over with his wok I screamed, becoming an Italian sandwich once more as Veneziano waved his white flag.

**XxX**

China gave a few sound whacks to the heads of Germany and Japan again, and the rest of the Allies jumped down as well and approached the seemingly defeated Axis nations. This time instead of staying back, I was up in a tree looking out over the bluff so I had a good view this time.

**XxX**

I watched as Prussia stood at shot at China's foot, standing between China, me and my fratellos who were now standing along with me. A swift nudge to my side made me jolt and almost run right there when I looked up to see Romano mouthing the word 'Run' in Italian. Could I really do something like that? I looked to Veneziano who nodded. I gulped... Could I really...?

**XxX**

Something felt wrong again. I looked away from the battle beneath me and searched through the other trees around me.

**XxX**

I heard rustling the the bluff, the trees that surrounded it that is. The remaining Allies jumped down and drew closer as I finally took an order and bolted, away from my comrades and into the trees... Again.

**XxX**

I heard running, but I assumed it was just from the battle below. I climbed up my tree further and took my little handgun from my pocket.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I glanced as Sicily ran, the remaining Italians stood, Italy still waving his white flag and complaining profusely. Another glance to the remaining Allies as they closed in on us, the annoying blond, America, pointed out the obvious that Sicily had ran.

**XxX**

The clouds grow dark and heavy overhead and it was difficult for me to see what was happening from my perch in the tree. I heard America's loud heroic laugh and saw his blurry figure approach the Axis powers, seemingly defeated. I couldn't make out Aria's figure, but that didn't mean much. All of a sudden, America was hit in the head with a lightning bolt.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

I just started laughing, that was a priceless ordeal. Even members of his own team were struck by laughter at the sight. "Hey you're as fried as one of your burgers!" someone said. And, it was seemingly true. Keseseses.

_~Aria's POV~_

I heard lightning strike from the camp but I didn't turn back, I just kept running. The smell of rain was in the air as I ran, I knew that it would be pouring soon. I stopped after I knew I was near the middle of the forest. The thunder was pouding and the rain had started, I was being bathed by the water that fell from the heavens, a false security. Until I heard more rustling...

**XxX**

_~Neutral POV~_

America's hair stood on end like some cartoon as he stood their in shock. However another nearby crack of lightning shook him out of his shock and he cried out, "MORE RUNNING AWAY!" and took off toward the woods as the rest of the Allies scattered as they too ran away.

_~Victory POV~_

I felt the heavy rain drops fall and soak through my light clothes as I attempted to scramble down my tree without slipping. There was some freak lightning storm and staying up in the highest tree would be a very dumb idea. It was now too dark to see anything and the rain clouded my vision so I ended up slipping a little. Above I saw a single bolt of lightning whip the top of my tree, and the thunder afterwards was deafening. I smelled smoke and looked up in horror as the tall tree I was in caught fire. I fell a couple branches down in my haste to get out of the tree.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

The Allies retreated, again. I stood and gazed at my comrades, noting the missing Sicily-san. "Alright, quickly. Let's find Sicily before she runs into them." Germany-san stated as he sprinted towards the tree line. The rest of us followed. He was correct, she would probably be able to get off easy with the majority of the Allies but if Russia found her... I doubted there would be much if any mercy for his enemy...

_~Aria's POV~_

I turned around and around, an eerie laughter kept sounding around my location and it scared me. I backed into a tree and decided I'd try and climb, until I recalled the rules for lightning. Stay close to the ground. It was probably a good idea to be in the forest, as long as it didn't set fire- er... too late. The smell of burning wood was filling the air quickly. A tall tree must've caught fire.

**XxX**

I slipped and fell down the last fifteen to twenty feet to the ground and fell in a heap at the base of the burning tree. I had a couple burns that would need to be looked to later and the usual amount of basic scratches and bruises, but nothing too serious. I limped away from the burning tree when a burning branch crumbled and fell inches away from me. Once I was a relatively safe distance away I sat down with a wince. I looked back to the tree I was in. Despite the very heavy rain, the tree was burning like a huge torch, I knew that everyone on the island would be able to see it easily.

**XxX**

I tried to run and slipped on the wet tree root that was sticking up from the ground. My shoelaces were caught again, I tried and tried to pull at my boot but it only tightened. I couldn't escape. Then there were feet, I looked up to see that same person from earlier... My heart nearly stopped.

**XxX**

I knew that it was likely the fire would start spreading, so I got up with a gasp of pain and looked around. Aria was probably lost in this forest given how dark it was and how scared she looked. My Allies were scattered and Zucaro, our wild card, could still be out there. I made my choice. The Nations could fend for themselves, I started walking toward where I hoped the river was in hopes of running into Aria and helping.

**XxX**

I got to my knees and attempted to struggle but she moved closer, a barely visible smirk on her features, "So small and frail Axis Princess." Visions of my nightmare returned to me in a fast rate, powerful and frightening. I screamed as loud as I could, it came out high pitched and so very loud. The forest echoed it, surely the whole island could've heard it with how badly the girl cringed before me. In her recovery I worked at my shoe and got it free.

**XxX**

I heard the shrill shriek of my friend and started blindly running, the raindrops falling on my burns made them sting painfully, but I didn't care. Aria was in trouble, and I was lucky not to have faceplanted into a tree with how reckless I was in my attempt to find and save her. I reached the riverbank where we first met. The clearing was empty and I stayed long enough to vaguely notice that the river was swollen into a rushing torrent, as I got my breath back. I knew the scream had come from the other side of the river, I stood a moment to think of how i could cross it.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Germany!" I cried as I clung to his muscly torso tightly, "Germany! Germany!" "What is it?" he shouted, scary. "That scream! It was my sorellina! Ve~ I know it! I'd know it anywhere!" I was panicking but Romano looked frightened as well. Whatever made Aria scream like that had to be very scary!

_~Aria's POV~_

To my feet instantly she had already recovered. I couldn't see, my clothes were sticking to my body, my shoe was loose and I was cold and weak. This was a recipe for disaster. But I turned and ran. Her feet, I could hear them chasing me but they became heavier, when I glanced back it was a man, not a woman. It rose my panic... But not nearly as much as when I skitted to a stop right near the retreating Allies.

**XxX**

_~England's POV~ _

"DUDES! LOOK AT THAT BADASS BURNING TREE!" America shouted. I had found him and China, but the other two allies were messing. I looked up to where he was pointing and noticed the giant tree that was lighting the area like a giant torch. I shouted over the loud rain, "You Twit! Isn't that the tree Victory was in-" "OH CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT!" He darted off toward the tree with China following close behind, wielding his wok. I was about to follow when I thought I saw a small figure off just a bit further out into the thicker trees "Victory?" I called out to the figure uncertainly.

_~Victory's POV~_

I walked up to the bank of the rushing water and shrugged. 'Eh, well I'm already wet from the rain... What's a little more water?" I took off my heavy coat and tied it securely around my waist; took a deep breath. And jumped into the water.

**XxX**

I couldn't respond but I knew the owner had to be England... he scared my fratellos a lot, but I didn't find him as fearsome. Intimidating, well I could give him some from that category. I tried to get up and run again after I fell only to feel a shocking pain race up my leg... Biting my lip to suppress a cry I grasped it to feel it swelling already, I must've twisted it. Water was on my face but I couldn't tell if it was tears or raindrops, maybe both. I couldn't see or move too well so I scooted against a tree and curled into a ball to silently cry. I was lost, alone and an enemy was near by, nonetheless I was also being chased by a loony, what else could go wrong... er... At least it wasn't Russia...

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

America and China were long gone, so I looked back to investigate the mysterious figure which seemed to melt into a nearby tree. I called out again when I heard it whimper pitifully. I approached and said in a soothing voice, " Hey there... there is no need to be frightened dear..." I walked further and was soon close enough to indentify it as the little Italian girl, Sicily.

_~Victory's POV~_

I kicked violently to reach the surface, I had severely misjudged the surprisingly swift current of the river that not too long ago, I had played in with my friend and her brother. I struggled fruitless to keep my head above water as the strong current pulled me under once more.

**XxX**

I listened to the footsteps of the Englishman, they soon stopped but he was close. Truth be told... I was more afraid of the thunder than anything else. Everything else was truly scary but the rumble of the thunder erupting was even more viscous in my mind. I couldn't help but whimper every so often from pain and fear, a shiver rain through me making me almost speechless. For the sake of being polite I glanced up at the blond, my chin rested on my knees and my forearms covering my mouth.

**XxX**

_~England POV~_

Enemy be damned! I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I turned my back on a frightened little girl! I knelt down beside her so I was eye-level and I continued trying to sooth and comfort her, "Everything is alright... Are you hurt anywhere?"

_~Victory's POV~_

By the time I dragged myself out of the swift river, the current had swept me far downriver and I did not recognize this part of the island for the life of me. Based on what I knew of the rivers path I figured I was far south of my own camp. Even with that knowledge I had lost my bearings and had no clue where Aria was from here. Far far up ahead I saw the dark smoke from the burning tree and I started walking toward it, desperate for some kind of marker.

**XxX**

His eyes were pretty, such a pure emerald green that they were nearly glowing. I could see them even through the rain... They reminded me of fratello Spain, just sort of different. England's didn't carry the passion and joy that fratello Spain's did. "M-my ankle..." Was all I managed to say before the thunder growled again making me squeak and cringed, now that I thought of it, the small dagger I was given was gone.

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

Without thinking I put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and gently with the other one, roll up her pants leg to reveal her badly swollen ankle. I took out some bandages Victory had made me bring and I asked, "Would you like me to fix it? It might keep it from hurting so much... It looks badly sprained and should be wrapped up to support it..."

**XxX**

"S-si... please." I twitched a little. My eyes traveled around, watching the surroundings as best I could. Before I knew it though I felt pressure on my ankle and the pain had ceased ever so slightly, enough to allow movement at least. But that's when I saw the figure who had chased me step out from behind England. My breath caught in my throat and I began shaking uncontrollably.

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

"Ah! There we are, good as new. Does it feel better?" I looked up from my work and noticed that she was shuddering violently. "Are you alright?"

**XxX**

I saw a flash of silver pull from the person and tackled England as a loud bang was heard. The bullet surely wounded the tree and I was awkwardly laying on England, well this surely had plenty of explaining to do. "Damnit I missed." the person said, a definite male's voice but with my country's accent, "Surely I'll hit the Princess this time though."

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

I silently stood up, effortlessly lifting up the little girl and leaned her against the tree and placed myself between her and the shooter all in a single moment. I took out my own pistol and aimed it at the mysterious shooter.

**XxX**

"Oh a challenge I see?" the person said. Their voice was so cold and cruel, filled with hatred that I couldn't even begin to grasp. His gun was aimed at England now, guilt was filling me since he was risking himself by standing in between me and the strange man.

_~Germany's POV~_

After that scream we went into the direction, we heard a gun and instantly felt the ominous air. Something wasn't right, my hand itched at my pistol, just in case we ran into any Allies.

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

Something about the person's voice made me feel strange and cold, but I didn't even twitch at the weapon pointed at me. I held my ground, whoever this person was, there was no excuse for trying to kill a scared little girl like this. I smirked and said, "You could say that." I flicked the safety off on my gun and pointed steadily at him. "Now drop your weapon."

**XxX**

All I could do was watch from behind England, a second piece of steal... the person had two guns... This couldn't be good. "Drop your own." the person said, their voice sent me into a trembling fit.

_~Germany's POV~_

As we continued walking we heard speech, it was an unknown voice and then... England? Ja. That was England. From where we were we could see a strange figure holding two guns pointed at England who only had one, but what caught my eye was the fact that a smaller figure stood trembling behind England... Sicily.

**XxX**

_~England POV~_

'Damn. This isn't good...' I didn't let my doubt show however and didn't move my gun. Now time for some serious bluffing..."I'd rather not if you don't mind... Unless you would like to test which of the two of us has the quickest trigger finger I would suggest you do as I say."

_~Victory's POV~_

I had met up with America and China who insisted I go back to camp to get my various burns and scratches taken care of, but I had heard a gunshot and I wanted to make sure everyone else was alright before I took could relaxed enough to even think of helping myself. America recognized my stubbornness and knew it was a lost cause, so he led China and I back to where they left England.

**XxX**

Fear or not, at this moment I was deciphering if England truly was insane but instead decided that it wasn't the time to be thinking such things. I took another glance around the surroundings for any sign of hope. That was when another gun was fired but it wasn't from England nor the stranger but instead from the direction I hadn't bothered to pay attention too. A familiar German came into view, pistol aimed at the figure's head. "England. What happened here? Who the hell is this?" he asked, obviously angry. "Germany..."" I muttered under my breath, partly relieved, partly frightened. ...Was this a temporary truce...? Or would they ignore the guy and start fighting right here?

**XxX**

_~England'S POV~_

I saw Germany approach and I felt myself tense up, even after he fired the gun at the stranger (instead of me) I kept my own pointed at the strange man. I figured that I would not engage him in conflict under such circumstances, but if the German tried anything I wouldn't hesitate to turn the gun on him. "What happened was that this girl needed some help, she has a sprained ankle that I bound up when this stranger decided to try to kill her."

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

'What's the point in killing someone who has trouble tying their own shoelaces? She poses no threat to anyone... at least that I am aware of.' I thought, taking a glance. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she could do anything to harm someone let alone would. England might've even remembered it from the first war, they were on the same side that time after all... "I see."

_~Aria's POV~_

The person laughed again and said, "Looks like the others are joining here as well." before somehow fading into nothingness. I cringed, that was one of the creepiest things I had ever witnessed. But the feeling of death didn't cease in the air, I still felt as if I couldn't breathe.

**XxX**

I ran alongside of America and all the rest of the Allies we had found, we were approaching the clearing where England was left and I heard voices. Not only that, but I had that sickening feeling I had begun to associate with Zucaro. Worried for my friend, I burst into the clearing and found myself facing the Axis powers, with England and Aria up against a tree. "Err...hey?" I saw how pale Aria looked and I ran to her side "oh my gosh are you alright? What happened?"

**XxX**

I couldn't take it anymore, breathing, thinking and then the pain in my ankle from just standing on in. Then, for one reason or another I had forgotten until that moment, thunder roared again. I screamed and curled into a ball holding my ears, trembling... thunder... my mortal enemy.

**XxX**

I fell down besides Aria and hugged her tightly around the shoulders. I think I heard the nations talking amongst themselves but I didn't care, I just did all I could to try to comfort my friend. I even hummed a couple soothing lines from an old lullaby to try to calm her...

**XxX**

"Ve~ but I want to see my sorellina~" I heard Veneziano say but I didn't care, I didn't move. It was scary. So scary. "So everyone's gathered? Lovely." That same voice was back, the tree right about my head as well, my head shot up to see them and began trembling all over again.

**XxX**

I shouted up angrily at the cool voice (not letting go of Aria of course), "You evil festering stool! How could you scare her like this! How could you anyone want to hurt her?1 Tell me what do you want from us! Why are you even here!" I would've gone on yelling but I saw that Aria was still trembling, so I to focused my energies on her. I kept an eye up in the trees as I went back to muttering comforting nonsense and humming snippets of lost lullabies to my friend.

**XxX**

A laugh. Cold as Antarctic air. "Because to get what I want I need the Axis Princess gone. And that pathetic excuse for a soldier just so happens to gain defenders left and right." Okay that was low. Just low.

**XxX**

I said with far more confidence then I actually felt, "It's called friends! And it's obvious that you can't understand why we would protect her, because there wouldn't be any gain in it in your eyes. Do what you will, I will never let you hurt my friend you pathetic excuse for existence! Do your worst!"

**XxX**

"A-ah Victory, you shouldn't tell things to-" started when all the trees but the one I was leaned on caught fire. I heard animals making sounds, chirping and squawking. I stopped, my eyes widening as their laughter heightened. Suddenly I wasn't scared anymore... no, no... I was rather irritated. To the point where I shot to my feet out of Victory's grasp and glared up, " What the hell are you doing burning down the forest? Animals live here!" "It's cute how you believe I care." Oh hell no.

**XxX**

I stood up too with an amused smirk at my friends rare moment of frustration. I looked up to the trees and shouted, "If you think showing off like this and making other living beings suffer is going to intimidate us you are wrong!"

**XxX**

A flash a silver, but not a gun. It was thrown at us. A sword? "Move!" I shouted, nearly toppling over as the blade grazed my boot and landed perfectly between us. "Intimidate? Funny." The more I heard the cries the more irritated I got and I guess I snapped because I heaved the sword from the ground and slung it back up, "GO AWAY!" ...it just grazing the person's face. Everyone in the clearing froze.

**XxX**

I froze in surprise, then started laughing, "Ha! What did you say about that 'pathetic excuse for a soldier' again? I hope this teaches you not to mess with us!" I wonder why everyone says how American I am... It's not like I have a big mouth, can't read the atmosphere, and don't know when to shut up like Uncle America...

**XxX**

I just started at my friend, what a big mouth she had right now! I knew that I couldn't very well 'read the atmosphere' but I knew when to hold my tongue at least! "Shhh! You're talking too much Victory!" I said, as scolding as I could get my voice, which wasn't very much."She's a pathetic excuse for a soldier, just has a possible bad temper." he smirked more and then there was a light. "Watch my trick." Everything got darker...

**So I hope you have been enjoying it te story so far. Please R&R. So we'd love to hear from you guys, any comments, critiques and such are appreciated just don't be rude. The main plot and plot twists are coming up shortly.**


	6. Incidents

**So here's the sixth chapter of the joint story written by me (MewZeairu) and my friend (irene n valley). It's still supposed to take place during WWII but we have some modern technology and such, over look that. Let me explain the writing style:**

_Italic:__** Forum/Text conversation, Dreams, Thoughts, Points of View**_

_Italic Centered: __**Neutral view/Third Person**_

**Bold: **_**Part separators/shouted or emphasized lines.**_

Underlined:_** Titles and Documents**_

**It's designed sort of like a texting conversation where one message is sent, then another and so on, so forth. So please enjoy our shared work. Aria** **Zucaro is my character and Victory Renard is Irene's.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers OR WWII. WE ONLY OWN OUR OCs.**

Rated: T

Full Summary: In the midst of a World War, two unlikely girls meet on an online forum, this friendship being a cursed and near forbidden one. When they find out one another's secret they find themselves in a situation greater than they could've ever dreamed. But what happens when they both find out a secret enemy greater than anything they've ever really known?

No Comet Seen

Chapter Six: Incidents

I woke up on the cold ground. My head felt like it was on fire. I tried sitting up and looking around for everyone else. I was all alone, what happened? I remembered Zucaro doing something and things went dark, then a bright flash of light. But what happened after that? I saw that I was still on the island, actually, on second thought, something seemed different, but I was having trouble focusing my eyes. I heard some heavy footsteps behind me and I sat up to a kneeling position, ready to sprint if need be.

**XxX**

_There was no rain anymore, no fire, no smoke. It was still night though. Night with a crimson moon and thick air. The sea a dark black, the sand a dull grey._

**XxX**

I squinted my blurry eyes on the approaching figure, and sighed in relief. I was just Francy-pants! I just said, "Oh hey there froggy! What happened? Where are we? I seemed to have blacked out..."

**XxX**

_The darkness that had been set had done the irreversible damage. The bonds of fate had begun to strain and be tested, the hands set in motion. None of them would ever begin to comprehend what they had been placed from the moment two had met._

**XxX**

France didn't answer, I squinted and noticed that he looked a bit... different. His hair seemed lighter, his eyes darker, his teeth whiter and he was paler overall. He also had a strange crooked smile and a gleam in his eyes I didn't recognize. His entire aura was so like Zucaro's it was suffocating. He gave a dark, cruel, chuckle, "Ahh mon petite lapin, how... unfortunate... ohonhonhon..." I felt myself shrink down against the ground as his shadow loomed over me.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

Where was I? What kind of place was this? I dragged myself up from the cold and dirty ground and started in one direction. I was alone apparently. Where was everyone else? This was the island surely but something felt different about it. Something I couldn't quite name.

**XxX**

I was beginning to get the feeling that the man here, wasn't actually France. He gave a strange leer and got incredibly close to me, waaaaaaay too close. The France I knew and had come to think of as my older brother, well, it wouldn't be too surprising if he tried to flirt or steal a kiss, but this was different. Something was off about this 'France' in the same way that something was off with Zucaro. I felt his cool hand rest on my waist and I shot up, "Um... hey dude?" I gave a nervous cough and continued, "H-have you seen anyone else around? We should really all be getting back together and-" he interrupted with other cold and cruel chuckle "Non mon petite lapin, ohonhonhon, we are the only ones here... we are perfectly alone..."

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I broke through some more trees and up ahead was a clearing, just some more trees. I considered waiting but it was pointless. My ears were in slight pain for unknown causes but I heard speech coming from nearby/ Not from any of my allies but it seemed desperate. An off feeling radiated from that direction, so that was where I went.

**XxX**

I tried my best not to show how terrified I was of this whole thing. I moved my hand to smack him away but he grabbed it roughly and painfully twisting it so my eyes started to water slightly from the pain. In one swift and graceful movement he pinned me down, his legs straddling my waist and his hands effortlessly pinning my arms to the ground. He seemed much stronger than the France I was used to. I struggled and wiggled under him, trying to throw him off. He just sat there with an unnatural gleam in his eyes and chuckled like my pain and weakness was the most amusing thing in the world.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

There was more noise and sicker feeling entered my gut. I quickened my pace to find the Allies girl pinned to the floor by an eerie France. For a moment I thought about leaving her but she might have had vital information. And that man, he sickened me. He reminded me of that person from before the light. It wasn't France...

**XxX**

His amusement angered me. How dare he even try this! I growled, "Get. Off. Of. Me" "Awww, and why would I do that?" I opened my mouth to shout at him, but suddenly he had a hand around my throat, the other restraining both of my hands. He bent over me with the cruel smirk still in place and said, "You talk too much". I struggled more violently, but white spots burst across my eyes and I was light headed from the lack of oxygen and was feeling close to passing out.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

At that sight it was confirmed, it was not France. Not even he would do such things. I went over quickly and pried his hand from her throat, pushing him off of the girl and aiming my pistol at him. "Leave."

**XxX**

I rolled to the side and gasped desperately for air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Germany pointing a gun at the evil France impersonator. Wait... did he just... save me? "France" didn't move even with the gun to his head. He had a creepy grin and said, "What if I say I don't want to leave. You interrupted some business of mine... ohonhon..." He gave a pointed and hungry look at me and I shuddered.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"I'd have to shoot you." I said sternly, taking the safety off of my gun. I grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her to a seated position then behind me, gun still pointed at 'France'.

**XxX**

'France' gave an exaggerated yawn and said with a smirk, "How dull~ I'm not much for sharing... but you can have her when I'm done if that's what you are mad about..." My head was swimming. What the hell was going on? France impersonator was trying to rape me and Germany was protecting me! Okay, maybe France wasn't too surprising, but I was still wrapping my head around Germany saving me...

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"That is not what I am mad about. And I would never do such a thing." I said, the anger in me was on the rise. This was ridiculous and vulgar, how could he just say such things and be unaffected?

**XxX**

Mr. France impersonator gave a graceful shrug, "Your choice, handsome, but I hope your tastes won't get in the way of my fun..." He walked his long fingers up the barrel of the German's gun with a nasty smirk. I was now positively fuming... how dare that French bastard! His head will FrUking roll if he keeps this up.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I took his obvious distraction as an advantage to shove my gun into his jugular and his him in a specific area of his torso to knock his breath away. This caused him to stumble back and grasp at his neck, choking on his own air that came out in short desperate gasps that would in no way satisfy the lungs.

**XxX**

The man wheezed and gave a light glare toward Germany, "Fine, I have better prey out there anyway." he gave a little wink and a dark chuckle, "Until we meet again..." He looked toward me with the same beastly hungry look from before and said, "My sweet, I pray we will not be interrupted next time I see you..." And with that, he seemed to disappear.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I waited for a moment, unsure of the whole event that I had just taken part in before looking down at the girl was was still on the ground by my leg. "Are you alright?"

**XxX**

Germany's voice shocked me out of my scrambled thoughts. I quickly stood up (albeit a bit wobbly) and tried to regain my shattered dignity. I mean, I was just saved by the enemy. I put on a cheery smile and said, "Yeah! I'm fine! Err, thanks for saving me... I guess I'll just... go find the rest of my team and stuff..." My sentence trailed off awkwardly and I turned away to head toward a path through the wild forest.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"Halt." I said, "if I allow you to just leave you'll surely be attacked again. Either way, I need assistance finding Sicily. You'd know more about where I may find her."

**XxX**

"Oh! Right then...well, it seems like everyone has scattered or something, all I remember is a bright flash of light, then waking up here. If that's what happened to everyone else then it is likely Aria is somewhere around. However, the enemy wants her for something, so she could've gotten kidnapped again..." Strange how it didn't occur to me I was reporting information to the enemy. Now that there was something bigger than the war, and that my technical enemy did just save me, it was getting harder to associate the word 'enemy' with the stern German...

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"I see..." I watched her wobble every so often. She wasn't steady just yet. "State your name."

**XxX**

I smiled at his way of saying that. "Victory, Victory Renard." I responded with my usual grin.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

Nodding I finally grabbed her shoulder to steady her slight rocking, it finally irritating me. "Do you have any other information about the person who abducted Sicily before?"

**XxX**

I twitched slightly when he touched me, I was still a bit on edge it seems. Nevertheless I responded, "Well, you saw him... but when I first met him he was a girl. He/she tried to convince Gil and I that he/she was Aria, but we could tell something was up. All I know is that this person has some shapeshifting and/or mimicking talents. The motive is getting Aria out of the way." My legs started feeling weak again and my head was getting dizzy. There was something about this place that made me feel all odd.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"Ja. I heard such. The remaining question is why and where are we. This place doesn't feel quiet right." I said, feeling the change in strength in her body. "We must find everyone else fast, Victory."

**XxX**

"Agreed." I gave him a thumbs up and a grin to hide me feeling weaker by the moment. Savior or not he was still technically an enemy and could take advantage of my current weakness. I really couldn't imagine him doing that to me at this time and I don't know why, perhaps it was because of the strange but pleasant shiver I felt when he said my name

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

I smiled a little and nodded, she was my enemy yes, but she needed assistance and I couldn't just abandon her in such a position. I could sense it, the mild distrust. As of now, I know this was what was best, "I will propose a temporary treaty. Until we are away from where ever this is."

**XxX**

"Alright!" I held out my hand, "Wanna shake on it? I promise not to kill you and you promise not to kill me until we all get out, sound fair?" Hey enemy or not he did just save me and was very skilled in fighting and would be a valuable companion in a dangerous place like this, plus I liked the company. But what was his reason for teaming up? I didn't even have a weapon on me and the very air seemed to drain me. I would just weigh him down. So what was his advantage for us having a treaty? It didn't make sense in my mind, and that made me suspicious of his motive...

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"Sicily must be scared. There's still thunder here, she's scared of thunder. I knew her since I was young because of Prussia but she would normally run from me and let me nowhereas near her when frightened." I stated, remember only a few times when she came to me, "However she allowed you near her, normally she'd flee unless injured or comfortable but she didn't even flinch to try and move."

**XxX**

This surprised me. "I guess I never thought she could ever be scared of me... but I seriously doubt she would be afraid of you now that you're her friend..." Thunder rumbled in the distance and I was reminded how scared she probably was.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"It's in her nature to retreat when frightened, she was an acquaintance throughout our youth. I had just befriended her before the first war took place and she was forced to be my enemy." I listened to the rumbling thunder, the image of her fright appeared in my mind. If she was alone then she was vulnerable, more than usual with this storm. "You would be a good asset to capture her before she retreats again and to get her to calm down."

**XxX**

'Ahhhhh there's his real motive... well, it's comforting that he isn't helping me out of the good of his heart!' I thought. I gave a smile, "Well, I think we'll make a good team! Between me being able to comfort her and you being able to protect us nothing can stop us!"

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

"Well then come on." I removed my hand that I had placed on her shoulder, "This way." Then finally began walking towards the tree line.

**XxX**

I wore a genuine smile and skipped after the German happily, glad that I could help Aria in one way or another.

**XxXMeanwhileXxX**

_~America's POV~_

'Gah! Man does my head hurt... what the hell happened?' I sat up and shivered, 'That's odd, I don't remember it being so cold... damn I'm freezing my freaking butt off! Where the heck am I?' I tried standing up and promptly fell back on my heroic ass. "The hell...?" I looked around and noticed that I was on some kind of frozen lake. Weren't we all on a tropical island? Wait, speaking of 'we'... where was everyone! I heard some strange scratchy sliddy noises coming form behind me.

**XxX**

_Snow started to fall, making the ice a bit more slippery. A blond boy with blue eyes skated the ice. A hockey stick in hand. He was headed straight for America as he slid to a stop, showering America in shredded ice._

**XxX**

_~America's POV~_

"Hey watch it dude..." I shouted as I brushed the snow from my awesome bomber jacket. I looked up to the guy... why was it I kinda recognized him? "Who are you, bro?"

**XxX**

_"Someone you should know." he said. His long ahoge was slowing the bounce it had from skating. He had a backpack on with a little polar bear in it. "I am your brother after all."_

**XxX**

_~America's POV~_

"Brother...? Oh right! Canadia or whatever! I remember now! Sorry maple dude I suppose I just-" something stopped me, my bro didn't have that harsh, cool and cruel gleam in his eyes...something was up... "I suppose you just...slipped my mind?"

**XxX**

_"Don't I always America?" a smile played his lips, but not kind. No. The smile was of ice. He began twirling the hockey stick in his hands, a time for judgment facing for past sins of forgetfulness._

**XxX**

_~America's POV~_

"Hey,yeah... sorry 'bout that bro..." Something about his chilling smile made me wanna run for the hills. But hero's didn't run away! So I stood to face him and almost fell again.

**XxX**

_"Not one for ice are you brother?" the blond, now identified as Canada, inquired. That same smile remained on his lips, the twirling of the stick becoming faster and more violent. He gazed into America's eyes, a clear crazed look blinding them._

**XxX**

_~America's POV~_

"Nah... I guess that's more your thing, right?" I tried moving away but slipped again, I caught myself before I hit the ground though, but I was in an awkward position halfway down.

**XxX**

_"Exactly. It is my thing. That is why I am not you. I can stand on ice, skates or no skates." he chuckled, hitting America in the stomach with the hockey stick so he fell the rest of the way on the ice._

**XxX**

_~America's POV~ _

I fell against the ice, hard. It freaking hurt! "What the hell, man! Imma gonna have a buttload of bruises now!

**XxX**

_"Good. It's about time you get some instead of me." the smile grew, the coldness increased and even turned somewhat sadistic._

**XxX**

_~America's POV~ _

I kicked against the ice to slide across and put as much distance between myself and the psycho as possible. I ended up hitting a rock jutting out of the ice, I winced as another bruise began to form, but I heard a suspicious crack from under me. I realized that the my hit against the rock was enough to start cracking the ice beneath me. This was not good dude... not at all...

**XxX**

_"It looks like your weight is finally coming back to haunt you brother." Canada skated closer but remained a safe distance from the cracking ice. "Looks like it's near your end."_

**XxX**

_~America's POV~_

Crap crap crap craaaaaaaap! I was so screwed man! I tried standing up, but my foot fell through the ice and I couldn't get back up. The biting cold froze my entire leg it totally felt like a bunch of mean little ice people were stabbing my poor leg! "Come on bro! Help me up! I'm stuck!"

**XxX**

_"Now why would I do that, eh?" he just kept smiling that devious smile, almost as if he willed to see the self proclaimed hero fall to his death beneath the cold of the ice which he isn't at all equipped for or used to._

**XxX**

_~America's POV~ _

The ice gave huge crack and I slipped another few inches, "Come on man! This isn't funny! Quit fooling around already and help me..." I looked up desperately into his eyes and realized that he had every intention of watching me die.

**XxX**

_"Wow, the 'hero' needs help? Well, that is something that won't be provided. Time for your just desserts." the Canadian laughed, the same flavor laugh as Zucaro's. Filled with so much disdain and bloodlust. Truly and obviously this couldn't be sweet Canada._

**XxXSometime EarlierXxX**

_Misty. Muggy. Mainly and almost absolutely abandoned. The scarce more was all said and more. It screamed loneliness and death._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

Urgh, this place was horrible, so gloomy and depressing... it reminded me of that one time when Angleterre took me to see his moorish countrysides... except this place had a suffocating aura to it. Speaking of which... I thought I heard some noise off in the fog's depth.

**XxX**

_A figure moved in the fogged, closer to the Frenchman, quietly and swiftly. It kept moving, never stopping. Never making much noise. Stealth being key._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

I stood up, a little wobbly, and looked around. This place had such an eerie feel to it and I was all alone. My first priority would be to find everyone else. I couldn't think of what happened to get here either and my poor beautiful head was hurting.

**XxX**

_Finally he was near him, in sight of him, but kept moving. Moving through the shadows and finally he struck, "You."_

**XxX**

_~France's POV~ _

"Mon deiu!" I jumped in surprise and turned to the voice in the fog.

**XxX**

_Behind him, a blond male stood. Emerald green eyes. Overly large eyebrows. English accent galore._

**XxX**

_~Frances POV~_

I relaxed it was only England! "Oh! Mon ami... you had me worried there... tell me, have you seen anyone else? Ohonhon, not that I mind us being alone~ but I think we should regroup..."

**XxX**

_"No. I've seen no one." he responded, a smile christening his lips, "But of course I wasn't looking for such feeble beings."_

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

Something sounded very wrong with the way he just said that..."Angleterre? Are you alright?"

**XxX**

_"Peachy. Just peachy." he replied, eyes slipping shut for a moment as he breathed. A smirk transformed his smile as he continued, eyes slowly opening, "Of course, I know who won't be soon."_

**XxX**

_~France's POV~ _

"W-what do you mean by that?" Why was my voice shaking so much? It was just England... right? Somehow I wasn't too sure...

**XxX**

_"You'll figure that out soon enough." the male took a few steps towards the Frenchman, a menacing smirk caressing his lips. He began muttering something, the fog deepening before he seemed to vanish, although his voice remained chanting some strange language as if he were right beside France._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

W-where did he just go? I spun around in the suffocating fog to search for him when I was hit with a urge to run away. "...Mon...ami?"

**XxX**

_No response. Just a bright green circle radiating on the floor below France's feet. A magic circle. The words continuing as the circle's light grew at a steady rate._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

Sacre bleu! This was crazy! I turned around and ran, but the fog didn't seem to move at all, as if tiny invisible hands were holding me in place, it would have been possibly erotic in a different scenario if it wasn't so terrifying and weird.

**XxX**

_Finally the light grew blinding. When the light faded the Frenchman was unconscious and laying on the ground while England reappeared. He approached him the fallen man with a smirk._

**XxX**

_~France POV~ _

I barely woke up and my first thought was, 'I have been stricken unconscious twice...this just isn't my day...' then it occurred to me that Angleterre was the one who did it somehow. I was worried for everyone else, and of course I was also worried for myself. I tried sitting up but my poor beautiful head felt horrid and heavy as lead. From what I could tell, I was in some misty cave of some sort, now that was cliche to the point of being tacky...

**XxX**

_England had some sort of black pot atop of a burning flame. He places several strange items into the boiling liquid and stirred, unnoticing of France awakening._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~ _

I looked with horror at what the Brit was putting into the wicked potion. Did he just put... blood in there! I swear those creepy lumps were eyeballs or something. "Angleterre? W-what happened? What are you doing?"

**XxX**

_"Oh so you're up." he said, glancing for a mere moment at the other man before refocusing on his concoction. "You... fell into a sleep."_

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

"Oh really?" I asked suspiciously, "fell asleep?"

**XxX**

_"Yes, you fell asleep." he didn't even look back this time, just continued his menstruations and smelled the brewing batch of strange things._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

I resisted the urge to gag at the horrid stench of the evil brew. "What are you making?"

**XxX**

_"Something for you." He stepped from the pot and turned, a smirk decorating his lips in the pale light mixed with fog and heat._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

"F-for me? But w-why?" There was no way in hell I was going to eat that stuff!

**XxX**

_"Yes for you." he seemed to have a tripped a nerve at some point since he didn't look or display the he was all that friendly._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

"No! What will it do to me? I won't eat it! Not for all the women, money and wine in the world!" I had to find a way to escape! England had gone insane!

**XxX**

_'England' simply stared and laughed after a while, "I can't believe you actually believe you have a choice you bloody git!"_

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

"You're crazy!" I scrambled to my feet and looked around for an escape

**XxX**

_"There's no escape." England said, another light flashing but this time, only bondage appeared so France was basically chained to the wall._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

"What are you trying to do! Let me go you fiendish limey!" I straggled as much as I could, but besides the literal things binding me to the wall, I again felt those strange little fingers holding me back as well.

**XxX**

_"Ta ta ta. Such rudeness." he wagged his finger and placed some of the liquid into a bowl, bringing it over with a spoon and a fiendish smile, one that not even England could muster._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~ _

My only hope was to close my mouth and hope he wouldn't find a way to force feed me. I had now been convinced for a while that this was not my old friend... instead some kind of demon... what other kind of being could make such a horrid brew and be so evil?

**XxX**

_Yet another spell, this one held the man's mouth open. "Did you really believe that could help you?" he cackled, taking a spoonful of the disgusting green liquid and slipping it down the Frenchman's throat with force and anger._

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

I had never tasted anything so foul in my life! The liquid felt like acid down my throat and I screamed in pain. After I had recovered I gasped, "W-what was t-that?"

**XxX**

_'England' pouted, only slightly however, "My cooking."_

**XxX**

_~France's POV~_

"W-what?" Was he joking?

**XxX**

_With that said England's emerald eyes seemed to nearly glow in the pale fire light, glow with anger, "You'll pay you blundering buffoon.." He said, chanting once again. However something went wrong, the chains suddenly broke... the fire went out and darkness fell upon them._

**XxXSomwhere Else a Little While EarlierXxX**

_The air was heavy with dust and the deafening roar from the endless, thundering crowds. Everywhere there were blindingly bright lights flooding down onto the stadium stage, highlighting the two forms in the center, one tall and proud, with glistening golden metal armor hiding his identity, the other, lying unconscious on the floor. Each and every one of those people in the stands knew that they were about to witness a spectacular slaughtering, and they couldn't wait. And the golden figure in the ring was more then happy to give the crowd what they wanted._

**XxX**

_~England POV~_

I started to stir to loud noises and a lot of lights, everything was hazy and my head hurt badly. I would've sat up but something told me not to just yet, instead I just laid there for a while.

**XxX**

_The crowds cheered for the figure in gold who walked up to the smaller man on the ground and kicked his side with loud and brash laughter._

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

Streaking pain, it felt like lightning throughout my side, instinctively I grabbed it, revealing my consciousness to my attacker. "Bloody hell..."

**XxX**

_You could hear the smile in the voice of the man in armor, "Wake up sleeping beauty. We've gotta show to put on." The crowd realized that the other man was awake and they were going wild. The cruel man in the armor said nastily, "Aw, do you hear that? Sounds like you've got some fans..."_

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

That voice was so cold and bloodthirsty but... I couldn't shake the thought of knowing it, knowing it very well. Cracking my eyes open and gazed up and only saw armor and lights that near blinded me, I needed to see my attackers face. The unsettling familiarity of his voice would drive me mad if I didn't know soon... but knowing halfly made me fearful. Then it donned on me. I didn't know where I was, well now I did. An arena. Well light and filled with 'fans', more like animals ready to watch someone mutilated for their sadistic pleasure. But where exactly was this arena? I only recalled being on that island, a light flashed and then nothing...

**XxX**

_The voice turned cold, " Now get up you rotten piece of trash and fight!"_

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

"What the blood hell are you babbling about...?" I inquired, heaving myself into a seated position.

**XxX**

_The man in armor snickered, "Oh~ you don't know? I told you that your fans are waiting... and I tell you now they're an impatient bunch..."_

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

"What fans? I have no idea what you're talking about you inane git!" I said, irritation lining my vocals, making them almost shrill at the end.

**XxX**

_The man gave another round of barking laughter and tore off his helmet, revealing a face that England knew very well, America grinned at him and said, "Well, I should really say 'our' fans"_

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

Was this some sort of horrid nightmare? This couldn't be... "America what is the meaning of this! Knock it off already."

**XxX**

_America laughed again, "Oh Britain, you never change do you? Even facing death at my hands you still act like you're the one in control."_

**XxX**

_~England's POV~ _

Death? Was he mad? What the bloody hell was this imbecile planning? "This isn't funny America, I'm serious."

_**XxX**_

_With one harsh motion, America shoved England back with his metal clad foot, knocking the Brit to the ground once again, "I'm serious too~"_

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

Pain shot through me again. Why was he doing this? It made no sense until I finally began piecing things together. Back on the island when that person was there the entirety of the air was nearly unbreathable thick and his voice was cold and cruel. This situation gave me those same feelings. I managed to stand and step back from him, "Stop this America."

**XxX**

_"Oh you're ordering me now? How cute" he sneered._

_~England's POV~_

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?" I growled, then the stiff air strangled my lungs as I inhaled. Something was definitely wrong about 'America' in fact... I am starting to believe that this was an imposter.

**XxX**

_"...What is wrong... with me?" America growled, kicking England again, "What is wrong with ME!" he stomped down on the Brit's neck, cutting off his air. He gave a horrid cruel laugh, "You miserable piece of stuffy trash! You dare question what is wrong with me!"_

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

I struggled under his foot's weight, choking and struggling for my breath. What was going on? I was able to squiggle out from under him, standing again and stepping away, not before lashing out at him as well. He fell to the ground and I took the opportunity and give him a swift kick to the ribs and back away.

**XxX**

_'America' gave a dry, cheerless, laugh, "You really shouldn't have done that old man..." He stood up and grinned coldly._

**XxX**

_~England's POV~_

I surveyed the area and located one possible escape route, although it was directly behind him and rather distanced from me. "I am not old you bloody git! Piss off!" I hissed and ran around the circular arena where the crowd hungrily observed my every move.

**XxX**

_"America" took up a light jog to cut him off, much to the crowds bloodthirsty delight, also took out a small black gun. "Keep running, old man," he laughed, "Our fans are loving it~"_

_~England's POV~_

"Screw you America." I pushed him into the wall and continued despite his gun, I would probably be shot at but I didn't care, getting closer to the exit was most important at the moment.

**XxX**

_'America' stopped dead center of the stadium and watched England run like some little rabbit dashing from the jaws of a grinning wolf for the cover of the forest. He aimed his gun, and to the crowds savage urging, pulled the trigger._

**XxXMeanwhileXxX**

I didn't know how long it had been, hearing that evil laugh. Everything was hazy, so much that I couldn't recall getting here or getting away from everyone and that person. Now I was on the sand near the ocean, the crystal turquoise water glimmered beautifully in the moonlight but the scene was ruined by the approaching footsteps that haunted me. I didn't believe that I could continue on much longer, so very tired.

**XxX**

_~Unknown POV~_

I had woken up a long while ago and had wandered in the dark forest until night fell around me. I approached a large, sandy beach, but stuck to the treeline when I saw some distant movement.

**XxX**

Finally I knew that I couldn't handle it anymore, my legs gave out and I fell to the sand. I heaved myself up as much as I could, I needed to continue even I knew this. Whatever soldier instinct I had received from Grandpa was yelling at me to continue. Cut for the trees. Hide. Don't stop. Defend myself. Do something that I knew that I couldn't do, no matter how much I willed it. My weak arms gave in and I laid on my back as the inevitable demon approached. "So you finally gave in little Sicily?" his voice scared me and I almost cried, I couldn't respond but my whole self almost drifted away to sleep that I knew would end me if I allowed its conquest.

**XxX**

_~Unknown POV~_

I got as close to the beach as I could without being seen. I could now distinguish two figures now, one of which just collapsed. It looked like a little girl, and for a moment I was worried that it was America's little friend, but after another look I recognized her as the little Italian girl of the Axis team. The other figure was similar looking to her, but it was the bad person who I saw before I was knocked out.

**XxX**

"Che palle..." I muttered under my breath. It was moments like these that made me feel pitiful, that my joy just abandoned me. I would die here and no one would know, I would die and join Grandpa. That was my only comfort. Seeing Grandpa's smiling face again, despite the uttermost grief that would feel others. Everything was hazy still but not the silver that was aimed for my heart. A gun. The wait was probably the worst thing, what was this bastard waiting for? "You really are a pathetic excuse for a soldier. But I must applaud your attempt. You ran for hours before it got to this, I assumed you'd be easier to apprehend. After all, we are two peas in a pod, no?" I could hear the smirk in his voice although I managed a hiss of anger, a final rebellion to my fate, "Screw off! We're nothing alike you bloodthirsty bastardo!"

**XxX**

_~Unknown/Russia's POV~_

After overhearing the brief conversation, I had made my decision. In a couple quick strides I was behind the cruel one and gave him a swift hit to the head with my pipe. "You pick on weak one, da? Pathetic."

**XxX**

Despite my haze I could hear another voice and a Slavic accent. I was willing that I had just gone mad with exhaustion but when my attacker fell to his knees and another figure simply stood there I knew that I wasn't insane. Or maybe I was just locked in a nightmare of my fears. Everything Germany had told me came rushing through my mind the main one being to avoid Russia, which for some reason was my current savior. My mind couldn't decide whether to be thankful, confused or scared but I managed to keep consciousness as the fallen one spoke, "Bastardo..." and vanished as if he were never there.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I held out a large gloved hand to the little girl, "Are you alright?"

**XxX**

"S-si... I think so..." I tried to keep my voice from shaking but it didn't work very well. I couldn't even tell if I seemed indifferent, which knowing my jumbled emotions I probably didn't. In my haze I reached out my hand and grabbed his gloved one. It was warm and the leather felt smooth but cool to the touch before the radiating heat captured you. "G-grazie..."

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I just smiled my usual smile and tried ignoring how nice her little hand felt in mine. "You are welcome, small one."

**XxX**

I could feel my face heating up, nervous. Yeah and embarrassed. My feet felt like jelly but I didn't convey this as I pulled myself to my feet. I couldn't stand for my longer without falling again with how warn my legs felt but at this point still he was considered an enemy, not like I was able to do anything about it.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~ _

Noticing her weakness, I scooped the little girl up in my arms and began walking back toward the treeline.

**XxX**

Weightless. Like paper or a feather. That was what lifting me up must've felt like to him. But I didn't have it in me to protest although that was what I felt like doing. There wasn't an ounce of me questioning his actions. But that was when I drifted for a moment and came back, I couldn't sleep here in the unknown although I had pushed myself to limits I didn't even know I could reach. He was so warm though that it felt like a blanket and I wanted to sleep more and more although no amount of patience could bring me to that peaceful state here.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

The girl looked tired... I wanted to make sure she was comfortable... "You may rest if it pleases you, small one."

**XxX**

"A-ah... no, grazie. I'm fine..." I didn't just lie to him but to myself. It reminded me of whenever New Year's rolled around, fratello kept telling me to go to sleep because I seemed tired but I stubbornly refused, I couldn't do such a thing for some reason. I just wanted to see the new year I guessed.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"Silly girl..." I chuckled. I let the rocking movements of my walking gently swing her in my arms like a cradle, I hummed a simple marching song of mine that I hope would work as a lullaby, and I walked through the trees

**XxX**

"Wh-where are we going...?" I yawned, damn I was getting tired. I felt like fratello right now, ready to swear to no end just like he would. Although I didn't feel scared, I felt tired. I didn't feel threatened, I felt relaxed. It was odd, but I wanted to trust him. It reminded me of first meeting Germany actually, fratello willed me to hate him but I couldn't no matter what I tried.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"We are going to find others." Was my simple answer. I looked down at girl's face with my usual, (hopefully), friendly smile.

**XxX**

My eyes were only half open but whatever I could see was hazy from my exhaustion. I may have possibly slipped out of reality again because things just got dark...

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

The little girl I think finally went to sleep. I looked back down at her sweet innocent face and smiled warmly. She didn't weigh much at all, and her small body radiated comforting heat. Even through all my layers of clothes I could feel her breathing and her heartbeat.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

The world was finally coming around, how long had I been out and where was everyone? I sat up and gazed around a meadow that I was seemingly in the middle of, instinctively I grasped for my katana and sighed in relief at the comfort of its handle in my hand. My current task I presume would be to find the others wherever they may be and figure out where we were. In the distance however I heard ocean waves and could smell the salt in the air.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I walked further inland, I had no idea where I could find everyone, so I decided to just keep moving. I was very happy at how peaceful the little girl in my arms looked and I found myself paying more attention to her sleeping face and the gentle rise and fall of her chest than to the path I was following.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~ _

I just stayed there for a little while longer, gazing at the distance trees and at the dark sky. Finally decided to stand I went towards the water that I heard, the ocean. Maybe someone was there or at least some kind of clue.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~ _

The trees were thinning and I looked up from the girl just to barely notice that there was some large meadow up ahead...

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I started for the treeline when I noticed a rather large figure in the trees, it puzzled me so I went towards it.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~ _

I halted and narrowed my eyes at the approaching figure. Was it that evil one from before? Did he recover and want the little girl? Well, regardless, I wasn't about to let anyone harm her.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

As I approached I noticed two things. One, the large figure was holding the smaller one that seemed to be fast asleep. Two, there was a curl on the small ones head. Curl... could it be Sicily-san? The large figure... seemed more and more like a certain Russian I knew. "Sicily-san?" I asked, but halted my steps just in case.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I recognized Japan's voice and knew that he was an ally of the little girl in my arms. I approached him in a non-threatening way and said, "Da, she is here. But I must ask of you to be quiet as she is sleeping and I would not wish for her to waken... "

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~ _

At the full sight of Sicily-san in Russia's arms I could only question what kind of 'sleeping' state she was in, of course I said nothing bad only nodded. She seemed peaceful and I saw her breathing, no blood or wounds whatsoever. "What happened?" I whispered.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"I don't know details... I happened upon her on the beach. She was running quickly from foe and fell from exhaustion. I helped her." His suspicious look annoyed me and I subtly turned the girl slightly away in a protective manner, hoping to get the message across.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"So it must've been that person from before..." I mutter, noting how he held her. What could he possibly want from her though? She didn't exactly have military strength, more than her brothers yes but none that was particularly outstanding. Could it be her fragility that drew him? I couldn't make a proper answer at the moment but getting her away from him would be impossible at this moment.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"I think it wise to stick together, da? It would be best to find others quickly to discover way back home." Japan was reasonable and would not do anything regrettable.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"Hai, I agree." I nodded. This was the best decision for the time being. I needed my team but I also needed to keep an eye of Sicily-san. Russia's strength would be a great advantage here surely, "Temporary truce?"

**XxX**

_~Russia POV~_

"Deal" I shifted the little girl so I could hold out a hand to shake on it. ~Japan's POV~ I watched Sicily-san grip his jacket tightly, she looked so peaceful and relaxed being in his arms. It bothered me really, but what was there to do for now...? "Deal." instead of a hand I offered my smallest finger.

**XxX**

_~Russia POV~_

I looked down at the smaller man's finger with confusion, but I understood after a moment and captured his with finger with my own with a determined smile.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I returned a half hearted smile, this was truly a test that I wouldn't enjoy.

**XxXSomewhere ElseXxX**

I walked down the "path" with Germany. My lip curled as the disgusting swamp stench finally got to me. We were no closer to finding Aria or the rest and to make matters worse we were stick in the swampy marshland

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

The smell of this place was putrid, the feeling disgusting. I felt the unearthly desire to clean, clean endlessly. I had no idea where I was or which way to go but moving through this swamp would be no easy task whatsoever.

**XxX**

I gave a cheerless laugh and tried for the millionth time today to start a conversation. "Isn't this lovely? I can almost see my potential summer home here..." I narrowly dodged falling into another bubbling marsh pit at these words.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"Careful." I said, watching her barely miss that pit. At her attempt to conversate I just stared a moment and continued on, "If you want such a horrid smelling place to spend a vacation."

**XxX**

I steadied myself and sighed, "I was being sarcastic dude! You gotta lighten up a bit..." I gave a small laugh once I remembered who I was talking to.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"That isn't the most possible thing with so many missing..." I said, continuing to god knows where.

**XxX**

"If you can't stay cheery during a crisis, then what's the point? Why don't you-" at that point I almost fell into yet another sinkhole. I swear these things would be the death of me...

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"And if you can't avoid those holes you'll be stuck in one." I state, knowing perfectly well that she was already aware of this.

**XxX**

"Gee thanks..." I said, getting up, "yanno, for someone who saved my life you really don't seem that broken up about me meeting my end at the bottom of a pit..." I laughed a bit and held onto his arm, "since you seem to have a sixth sense with these sink pits, I am just gonna sick close to you..."

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I could feel her warmth as she grasped my arm, heat rose to my face as well, "Ja, I'm just thinking. Either way you wouldn't die as long as I am here."

**XxX**

Something about his words felt strange, I couldn't really pinpoint exactly what the emotion and meaning was behind it... was this still about keeping me around to help Aria or did he really just want to protect me? Was this some subtle threat of some sort? Instead of finding a proper answer I just played it off as a joke and laughed, "We'll see about that. This marsh doesn't seem to want me to live too much longer! Haha well at least this way if I fall than you'll have to save me if you want to get out alive! So I'm not letting go any time soon~" to emphasize my point, I jokingly clung to his arm. (I never noticed how big his muscles were...Gah! No! I've gotta focus...)

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

"..." I sighed as I gazed down at her form encircling my arm, "do as you wish." The heat remained in my cheeks but I attempted to ignore it, such things should be the least on my mind right now.

**XxX**

_A bubbling noise came from one point near the middle of the swamp, a body it seemed was falling into the depths of the disgusting thickness. The eerie feeling rose to strange heights as the pair continued onwards, straight for the disappearing figure._

**XxX**

"Hey did you see that? Up ahead there?" I pointed to the distance movement, while still holding firmly to Germany's arm.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"I don't know. Let's check it out." I answered, not exactly so sure myself being in such a place. ~Neutral POV~ The figure continued to sink into the thick water, the only thing plainly visible being a feminine hand, with slight masculance, and a few strands of auburn that were quickly being devoured by the green gunk.

**XxX**

"Alright!" I left his side so I could run up to the mud hole I saw someone stuck in there, "Hey dude? Are you alright? Do you need any help?" I turned back to Germany, "Hey bro! There's someone stuck in the-AHHH!" I shouted as my foot slipped into the pit.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

"Victory!" I shouted and rush over, pulling her to my side and examining the figure. But my examination doesn't last long since I can already tell who it is, "Italy!" He must've somehow got here and fell into this pit. I pulled him out quickly but something seemed off, eerie almost.

**XxX**

I panted slightly... these freaking mud pits I told ya... I looked at Italy and smiled, "Ha! It's not just me then who is cursed with this swamp. I'm glad we got here in time to help you..."

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

"Si. I am also glad." he said, eyes locked on the ground as the stiff liquid fell from his form and hair. But something felt off about his voice, his usual joy wasn't there, it lacked his smile and childishness, it lacked him. Instinctively I backed up, bringing Victory with me as I fingered my gun just in case.

**XxX**

"Germany...?" Maybe it was just me... I mean, I didn't know Italy that well, but he seemed kinda weird... "Is everything alright?" I checked my belt for my gun and felt suddenly naked when I noticed I was unarmed. I gratefully melted against Germany's side.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"I don't know." I muttered, 'Italy' standing up straight, some sadistic smile playing his lips. At that moment I heard another noise from a different angle, but I couldn't afford splitting my attention at this point. "Who's there?"

**XxX**

_A dark figure who resembled Japan came up from behind the pair, "Hello Germany..."_

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~ _

By name? Now I knew that something was up, something was strange with the both of them. His voice held a certain coldness that had never existed there, he always used one of his native honorifics along with my name as well. "This isn't safe..." I muttered to the girl, grabbing a firm hold of her arm.

**XxX**

I smirked lightly, "They're your allies, right?" I was still wary of these two and I could tell how worried Germany was just by how hard he was gripping my arm.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"Nein." I growl, the way they look, move, speak, everything. They are not mein allies, mein friends. This only got me believing that they were in more danger than I originally presumed. Right now though I had to get this girl out of here, even though she wasn't armed and this was one on two.

**XxX**

I looked at "Italy" and "Japan's" identical sadistic smirks and said, "Right then... that's not very good, is it?" I moved slightly away from Germany to get into a proper fighting stance.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"Are you able to fight?" I asked, taking out my gun. I was always taught to have no mercy but the sight of Italy, I didn't believe that I'd be able to... but nein, this wasn't Italy. And that wasn't Japan.

**XxX**

I smirked and looked into his eyes, "Well, you'll find out won't you?" 'Japan' gave a cold hiss of laughter at this statement and said, "Don't be foolish..."

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"Careful. They could be lethal." I said, now back to back with her.

**XxX**

"Oh goodie... my favorite" I said sarcastically, I eyed the Japanese man in front of me who just hissed, "you are making a mistake..." "Oh really?" I sneered, "How kind of you to share your concern... I might reconsider kicking your ass if you and your little impersonating friend leave now."

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

This was enough, sharply but not too painfully, I hoped, I elbowed her side to get her to stop. Oh how like America she was.

**XxX**

"Owwwww what was that for, dude?" 'Japan' gave a dark, hissing snicker "you are not in any position to negotiate, brat..." Brat! Me? Oh hell no... he did not just call me a brat!

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

"Calm yourself." I said, well more or less commanded. I had no time to deal with her mouth at the moment. No time at all.

**XxX**

"But he-" before I could finish the sentence, 'Japan' drew his fancy looking sword thingy and the bastard held it to my throat. He gave a cruel grin and said, "Germany is right you know, it is important to know when to calm down, shut up, and know your place!" At his last words he growled and kicked me down into one of the damn sink pits.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I took my opportunity to turn and shoot at her attacker, being such a good distance from 'Italy'...

**XxX**

_The gun shot echoed over the island, reaching any conscious person's ears, even seeping into the subconscious of some who were lost to their mentalities for what ever means._

**XxX**

I screamed in terror when I tried getting up out of the pit and only fell in more, it had the eerie feeling of a bunch of tiny hands pulling me under the surface of the marshwater.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

A gunshot rang out, shortly followed by a faint scream. The little girl in my arms stirred out of her sleep.

**XxX**

I attempted to sit up but realized that I was still being held. Alarm shot through me as well as adrenaline, that scream was from Victory, that gun shot from Germany. I squiggled, trying to get out of the larger man's grasp, I had to get to them. I just had to.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~ _

That gun shot was from Germany-san's gun, I recalled that familiar sound almost instantly. The scream must have been from the girl from the Allies that Sicily-san had become attached to, to draw such a fighting reaction from her there wasn't a single doubt in my mind.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"Little girl, calm yourself..." I tried comforting her, but something about the sounds effected her greatly, so I was forced to set her down, but I kept a hand on her.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"Sicily-san please." I tried to soothe her but she seemed to be in another world with the intense desperation reflecting in her eyes.

**XxX**

I opened my mouth to breathe but I started to hear screaming so I got more frantic, more scared and restless until I realized the screams were escaping my own lips. It was something out of a nightmare. I couldn't stop, the adrenaline pumping through my veins made my weak legs want to take off running again, this time towards the sound. I couldn't hear anyone after a while, only their lips moved, no sound but my screams as I struggled against the grip that held me in place.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I kept her in place and looked to her ally Japan, to help calm her down.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"I do not believe she can hear us..." I said softly, her voice becoming hoarse from her high pitch screech. She fell to her knees before either of us could stop her and began crying waterfalls.

**XxX**

I couldn't help them. I was so worthless. Who knows what could've happened to them by now. So horrible. I couldn't make any sound but some strange choking and that was on my saliva that I attempted to swallow but wouldn't go down my swelling pharynx. The tears didn't help my breathing issue but I didn't care, if such a thing could have happened to Victory and Germany than I could only begin imagining what could be or already had happened to my fratellos...

**So I hope you have been enjoying it te story so far. Please R&R. So we'd love to hear from you guys, any comments, critiques and such are appreciated just don't be rude. The main plot and plot twists are finally here for your enjoyment, how enjoyable.**


	7. Connecting

**So here's the seventh chapter of the joint story written by me (MewZeairu) and my friend (irene n valley). It's still supposed to take place during WWII but we have some modern technology and such, over look that. Let me explain the writing style:**

_Italic:__** Forum/Text conversation, Dreams, Thoughts, Points of View**_

_Italic Centered: __**Neutral view/Third Person**_

**Bold: **_**Part separators/shouted or emphasized lines.**_

Underlined:_** Titles and Documents**_

**It's designed sort of like a texting conversation where one message is sent, then another and so on, so forth. So please enjoy our shared work. Aria** **Zucaro is my character and Victory Renard is Irene's.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers OR WWII. WE ONLY OWN OUR OCs.**

Rated: T

Full Summary: In the midst of a World War, two unlikely girls meet on an online forum, this friendship being a cursed and near forbidden one. When they find out one another's secret they find themselves in a situation greater than they could've ever dreamed. But what happens when they both find out a secret enemy greater than anything they've ever really known?

_**NOTE: We're changing the format because it is becoming quite a confusing ordeal. We'll still having it in the style we have, just we'll be focusing on one group.**_

No Comet Seen

Chapter Seven: Connecting 

_Throughout the island there was chaos, climate and situation after climate and situation. In the swamp Germany and Victory encounter an imposter of Italy and an imposter of Japan, as of now their fates could possibly be sold.  
Everyone else was scattered far and wide, and very few who weren't alone met with friends. These strange imposter nation people all seemed to have a grudge of some sort and were having their sweet fun on their cold revenge. _

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

Once my shot was fired, Victory let out a scream being assaulted I supposed. After her scream subsided though another one took place from farther away, it sent a  
shiver down my spine withthe thought that it could've been Sicily. But right now getting about from these two was my top priority.

**XxX**

I. Refused. To. Be. Useless! I saw both imposter Japan and Italy relentlessly attacking Germany while I was sinking faster into the pit, unable to help. That made me furious, Germany saved my life and the very least I could do was save his. He was in real trouble and I couldn't even move. I watched in horror as "Japan's" sword thingy gave Germany only a tiny cut on his face, thanks to his soldier reflexes it didn't go too deep but it was still too close for comfort. I looked around for something that I could pull myself out with and my eyes fell on a strong leafless bush on the very edge of the pit, whose longest and largest branch was only out of reach by a mere couple feet.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I stepped back to dodge the second sword attack that instead sliced "Italy's" arm. He whined a moment but then snickered as if bleeding was hystarical. This was another way that I knew that this wasn't Italy, he'd have ran away by now and would've been crying. Or clinging. Trembling in fear. I took a glance to Victory who was sinking in a pit, I couldn't reach down for her without being pushed in myself. Then I saw the branch she was staring at.

**XxX**

I slowly, and painfully made my way to the branch, which was no mean feat now that I was stuck from the waist down. I was still too far away however... Germany's light blue eyes met mine for a split second, I was sure he didn't need even that long to see the fear in my wide gray eyes that I was desperately trying to hide. Evil Japan took Germany's moment of distraction to attack silently from behind, I shouted a warning to Germany and slipped several inches in my attempt to point out his attacker.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

With her warning almost too late I slipped away from the sword and disarmed him with a flick of my gun. The sword was flung into the mud near Victory, just in her reach to pull herself to the branch and get herself out.

**XxX**

I latched onto the sword which burned my hand. I ignored the burning feeling and started pulling myself up and out. I looked over to thank Germany and saw "Japan" laugh and say to "Italy", "Well, I have some other... business to attend to, I leave finishing these two off to you. Don't have too much fun~" he gave his hissing laughter and disappeared.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

That was odd. I glanced down to Victory, mein gott she was a mess right now. I grasped my spare gun and handed it to her, taking my eyes off of "Italy" for a moment, "Use it well."

**XxX**

I was about to refuse the gun, but I knew that would waste time. "Italy" took his chance to get close to Germany, fatally close. I was only half out of the pit, but I was able to rest the barrel of the gun on the blistering sword and took aim. To Germany it must have seemed like I was aiming for his head, but I didn't have time to explain that I was really aiming for the crazed Italian inches behind him. Without thinking, I pulled the trigger, the bullet close to grazing Germany's head and hitting my target in the shoulder, who sank to his knees in a way like the true Italy, I was told, would.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

What the hell was that? She shot at me? I was about to yell when I heard someone fall behind me, when I looked it was "Italy" with a shot in his shoulder. She shot him, almost shot me but shot him because I wasn't paying attention... mein gott. Looking him over I couldn't help but see Italy in him, the way he was pitifully on his knees shaking...

**XxX**

I finally pulled myself free of the mud pit and just laid there, panting from the work it took. My shot probably weakened "Italy" enough for Germany to easily finish him off, so I took a moment to rest. I really did need the rest too, my head was heavy and throbbing from being near the horrid fumes of the pit, my body was sore from the strain of getting myself out, my hand was red and throbbing from the evil sword and I was covered head to toe in mud. This was not one of my days, though in retrospect I had had worse...  
It took a huge effort, but I turned my body so I could see Germany, to my surprise however, he hadn't attacked "Italy". What was wrong with him? He needed to finish him off before he recovered! I shouted as best as I could given my state, "Germany! What are you waiting for? Finish him off before it's too late!" I guessed it never occured to me that Germany could still be suspicious of me after that shot...

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

Victory's statement brushed by my ears, barely being accounted for. Part of me couldn't bring myself to harm him, he seemed all too much like Italy and it was bothering me endlessly. I had my gun aimed but my finger refused any form of movement...

**XxX**

He couldn't do it. The hardened soldier in front of me couldn't pull the trigger and I could see that only too clearly that I had to do something, what I didn't quite know. Well, I guessed I'd just improvise like always... I tried standing up, but could barely even sit up. I grabbed the sword and winced at the burning pain as I pulled myself  
up to a wobbily standing position.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

If it were anyone else I could've pulled the trigger... well for the most part. If it were mein bruder... I knew that I couldn't. After all that had happened I couldn't do that for the real Japan either, not even Romano. I obviously couldn't for Italy, he was mein friend, my secured friend. And then there was Sicily, his little sister. Someone I had known for a long time. Nein. I couldn't harm her either not after everything that had happened.

**XxX**

I stood up straight, and almost fell down again. I could see a glint of some sharp metal in "Italy's" hand, he was coming closer to Germany, still pulling the weak and pitiful act. I saw how this would play out if I didn't do something. Germany had his back to me, looking at Italy anyway, so I silently walked/stumbled closer to the pair and took out the gun once more, wanting this next shot, to be the last.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I noticed his approach but I could no longer move, my legs wouldn't allow it. "G-Germany... how could you l-let her do such a th-thing..." he whined, letting tears seep from his honey brown eyes, "I-I thought we were f-friends..." He played that card...

**XxX**

Slowly, steadily, I approached the pair and knelt again in the brush without attracting either of their attention. I set up the sword as a solid edge to rest the barrel of the gun on again so I could aim properly. Now I just had to wait for the moment when "Italy" got close enough to Germany for me to take the shot...

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I was still frozen, he continued on, "A-aren't we Germany? You s-said it yourself! M-maybe you and J-Japan have been plotting a-against me. Prussia, Romano and Sicily are involved too aren't they? You all just want to get rid of the weakest link..." But then he showed me his face. His sadist smirk, his darkened eyes, that evilness that was shooting through him. "But I'll show you that I am not weak Germany."

**XxX**

"Germany!" I shouted. "Italy" took out a knife and pounced on the German like some animal. I pulled the trigger at it hit "Italy's" head, right above the ear. some of his blood splattered on Germany's stunned face and clothes. "Italy" fell to the ground, midair from my shot. He smirked up to Germany once again, only this time with blood pouring down his face. He gave a blood chilling laugh and dissapeared. Only once I was sure the danger was passed, I finally couldn't keep my exaustion from getting to me and I collapsed.

**XxX**

_~Germany's POV~_

I stood there, unmoving for a long moment just watching the spot where he once laid. My mind was in the illusion that he was mein friend even though he so obviously wasn't. I ignored his blood dripping down my face and looked down to Victory who was collasped on the ground, exhausted and in need of a well deserved rest. But I couldn't bring myself to speak to her. She just saved me. I was helpless at that moment and she saved me when I should have been there to help her instead. I pulled myself out of it and reached down for her, "Let's get out of here." Whether she approved or not I grabbed her and carried her. "Rest." those word were all I could manage right now, I couldn't allow myself to be weak again.

**XxXSomewhere ElseXxX**

_Ruins. That was all that was left. Ruins, and of course, the ash that still fell from the sky, coating everything like choking gray snow. Ash covered everything, the around, the streets, the crumbling remains of what was once a great city, the fields and even the two sleeping figures in the shadow of what was left of a stone building. Yes, that stifling gray did not forget the two boys and made sure to cover them too with a suffocating layer of ash. Off in the distance, the now silent volcano rumbledevery now and again as if to remind any potential survivors that it was still deadly and ready to blow again._

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

What the hell was that light...? My head freaking hurt so badly and I could barely move. Where was I? Where the hell was everyone... oh there was my idiot brother. Veneziano was sleeping, not a freaking new thing. What was new though was this ashy stuff falling in my face and on my body.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I woke up once my big brother started moving around. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried to ignore my poor hurting head. "Ve~ ciao Romano... where are we?" everything looked so gray and scary**.**

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

I turned and looked at my stupid brother, frowning, "Like I know you idiot! It's all your fault!"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Wah! I'm-a so sorry! What did I do?" I exclaimed under my mean big brother's stern's gaze.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Everything you stupid bastard!" I shouted, standing and dusting myself off... that was odd. I redusted but more dust just fell. Gazing around I couldn't shake how familar this damned place looked, like I had been here at some point or seen it somewhere else.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I started to cry a little, but I knew my big brother really doesn't mean it when he says stuff like this... I dusted off my clothes and stood up next to him and looked around. "Ve~ Have we ever been here before?"

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Shut up stupid!" I growled, not really listening to what he was saying, "I'm trying to figure out if we've freaking been to this damned place before and your stupid comments won't be helpful at all."

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Wah! I'm sorry!"

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

I grumbled under my breath. This stupid brother of mine was the last person I wanted to be stuck with! Just when you think the country and be whole and we can start living in the same house he runs off to that stupid potato batard! What the hell? "Come on already we'll figure it out later. We have to find Sicily."

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Oh right! Ve~ I hope she's alright..." I started to explore our strange ominious surroundings. I thought I heard some footsteps and I spun around to see what was making them, but I didn't see anything... "Big brother! Ve~ Did you just hear that?"

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Your l-loud mouth? I c-can't hear anything else but it, bastardo." I said, but my own fear slipped out. I had heard the sound but wanted to ignore it. It was too heavy to be Sicily anyway, time to get my idiot brother out of here. "C-come on!"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Ve~ Alright!" If big brother couldn't hear it, then it probably was nothing, so I skipped ahead, unsettling the ash in great big clouds that floated around me like my own personal snow storm.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

I watched him go ahead of me for a moment, a trail of grey ash following him in giant puffs. For a moment I gazed back and a part of me thought I saw someone, an eye. Someone's blue eye. It sent shivers down my spine so I ignored it. If Sicily was here then we had to get her out of here at least. Finally I followed the stupid brother of mine who was now far ahead of me, basically having to jog after the fool, "What the hell up!"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I skidded to a stop in the dead center of what was presumebly the center square of the ruined town. The walls left behind all faced the middle of the square in a giant circle around me. "Sorry big brother!" I shook my hair out of all the ash that had been collected there and grinned.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

I caught up to the idiot when the footsteps became more prominant. Currently, I ignored them and gazed around, my eyes widening with realization, "Veneziano!"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Ve~! What is it Romano?" I turned in a circle several times and only succeded in getting more ash to rise up back into the air.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Stop it and listen idiot! Look around and think! What does this place look like?" My eyes locked on the mountain and then to the destroyed town once so filled with life, people who used to live here. All forever frozen in freaking time. Hell.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I looked around, slowly, thoughtfully and I suddenly understood what my brother meant. I managed to choke out a single word, "...Pompey..." My thoughts were full of dark memories where the sun couldn't shine and of my poor Grandpa Roma...

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Si!" was all I could say when I heard the smacking of a whip on the ground, drawing both of our attention to an ever familar and irritating blond. "Potato bastard get the hell out of here!"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Ve~ Germany! How are you? We were just about to look for my baby sister, Sicily, can you help? I don't even know where we are..." I chatted on, glad to have run into a friend in this strange place.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

That potato loving bastard was here! What the freaking hell? He could go die in a hole for all I care. Suddenly, before I could start off, I heard the whip crackle again btu this time closer and in contact with flesh. My brother was whining as if he'd been... "What the hell did you just do to my stupid brother you son of a b***h!"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I looked down in shock at the welt on my arm from Germany's whip and it took me a moment to restester what happened... Germany had attacked me. We were allies, best friends which made tears come to my eyes that wasn't solely due to the stinging pain in my arm. I clutched my wounded arm and looked up sadly to who I thought was my friend with tears in my eyes and said the only thing I could..."Why?"

**XxX**

_But what the brothers couldn't see what the sadistic and insane look swirling in the German male's light blue eyes. What they couldn't see was the disturbing aura swirling around him as he cracked his whip on the ground again and growled. Fear shooting through both of the Italians at the possiblity that this might not have been their ally, but an imposter._

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"...Veneziano...what if he's like that imposter we saw before we got here...Sicily's imposter..."

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I looked up into the blond man's eyes and asked, "Is this true Germany? Are you an imposter? Tell me what you've done with my friend!"

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Why the hell would he tell you dumbass?" I shouted, taking a step back as he took one closer.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Hmm? Why not?" I asked innocently. if it's the truth, wouldn't Germany say so?

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Because what if he lies to get you to trust him just to cross you later! We have to go now!" I shouted. That was when he struck Veneziano again, this time in the face.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

Tears were flowing freely down my face. The hit on my sensitive face hurt! It was stinging with unbearable pain, even compared to the hit on my hand. Why would even an imposter Germany do this? It took a little but for my brother's words to sink in and I started running, well, really more stumbling, but nevertheless retreating.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"V-Veneziano?" I shouted, trying to chase him but he already had a head start, that potato eating bastard following us in some creepy walk like he didn't give a damn. I couldn't fine my idiot brother, instead I ended up in a forest, lossing Veneziano and that potato bastard but hearing footsteps and calling in front of me.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I tripped over my untied shoelaces and fell into a large pile of ash was, I coughed as it went down my throat and up my nose and in my eyes and everywhere inbetween. I could hear slow, heavy footsteps approaching me.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

Despite my needing to find that idiot I went for the footsteps, maybe they were people I knew, for the most part, and would help save him from that psychopathic bastard. That was my thoughts until I heard a Russian accent saying a statement I would forever dread... "Sicily~ where are you little one~"

**XxX**

_"Germany" stepped behind the fallen Italian, whip in hand. "Thought you could escape."_

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I sniffled and whimpered in fear. He was being so scary right now! Scarier then that one time I spilt boiling pasta sauce on his new jacket... oh, but that was the real Germany... the Germany that I knew. This thing holding the whip above me was not my friend, he was a monster. "Please don't hurt me!" I shrieked.

**XxX**

_The man only smirked more, stepping on the smaller man's abdomen with the toe of his boot and cracking the whip by his head. His sadistic aura simply increased as the small Italian's cries increased._

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I begged as I had never begged before. I struggled as much as I could, wildly thrashing against the leering man.

**XxX**

_"Squirm. Beg. Cry." the man laughed, striking Italy's chest hard, knocking at least a button or two off of his black dress shirt._

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"P-please...stop, you're h-hurting me Germany!" I cried, hot tears spilling over onto the ground, making the ash beneath me seem like it was curling and melting away.

**XxX**

_"Nein." he said, striking his gut so more buttons flew, leaving most of Italy's now scared chest bare and open to sight. He reached down and pulled the smaller man up by his tie, taking off his shoe and leaving it to the side._

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I kicked and punched and screamed, but for all it was worth it could have been some tame kitten clawing at the burly man.

**XxX**

_Finally "Germany" just picked the fighting male up and slung him over his shoulder like a feather and just started walking off in some direction. Ignoring every complaint and struggle the main lamely tried to give or pull._

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I know it is useless, I know I have no chance, but that will never stop me from fighting back. Not from courage, mind you, but from fear, fear of dying, fear of being hurt, fear of whatever this scary version of Germany had planned for me...

**XxX**

_He finally stopped at some strangly intact arc, within a few moments he had the Italian hanging from said arc and hanging down, unable to touch the floor. "Germany" stood there with the whip, eyeing the rope to make sure it was done correctly._

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I gave begging one more chance. I looked up pleadingly into his his icy eyes and said, "Please... have mercy..." it wasn't screeched out. I said it calmly, and clearly, hoping that this change would help me, I continued, "Please... we're friends. What have I ever done to deserve this?" I spoke rationally despite my desperately beating heart and racing mind.

**XxX**

_"Nein." he repeated, grabbing Italy's chin tightly between his thumb and pointer finger. "Now shut up."_

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I fell silent and gulped. I couldn't make eye contact with him, I tried to avoid his gaze, but I couldn't. I could feel him still there.

**XxX**

_The whip landed right on Italy's thigh with a loud smacking sound, "Look at me." he growled._

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I cringed in pain and bit my lip to keep from screaming too loud. I clenched my eyes shut and still couldn't look at him.

**XxX**

_Another lashing this time to the other thigh and higher so it was deadly close to certain places on the poor male. "I said look at me." His grip tightened on Italy's chin yet again, "Or I'll just have to do something else."_

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

My eyes widened in terror and I looked him directly into his cold, merciless eyes. I felt myself begin to tremble.

**XxX**

_A sadistic smirk sprinkled itself across the German's lips a she noted every ounce of fear in the Italian's honey brown eyes. It was all to obvious the amount of suffering he wanted to put the poor Italian go through. Another whip to Italy's gut finished off the rest of his buttons leaving his chest fully exposed to the German's eyes._

**XxXSometime EarlierXxX**

I tried to calm myself but nothing worked, the scream echoed in my thoughts and weighed down my mind. My joy was gone and I didn't know how good my sanity was at this point, was I even sane to begin with? This wasn't like me, this wasn't like me at all. Especially somehow being able to yank my arm away from the Russian man who had a firm hold of it. I couldn't even really recall what I was doing, I just felt my legs moving, carrying me somewhere. I was apparently running, running faster and faster into a forest away from them. Alone again. I needed my fratellos. I needed to see them and know they were okay. I needed to see Victory and know she hadn't met her end as well. That was how my legs were thinking, a mind of their own, just running off on their own accord to fulfill my insane desires. I didn't know where I was now but I did know that I was far from Russia and Japan by now seeing as I could no longer hear their voices.

**XxX**

_A solitary figure was standing in a small clearing in the thick forest. He looked at the approaching girl with a hidden smirk, ready to welcome her into his waiting arms like the bright petals of a Venus flytrap would welcome a little fly._

**XxX**

The first thing I saw clearly was the grassy ground coming into contact with my face as I tripped over something. My already aching body hit the ground with a hard and loud thump and I winced in pain but quickly forgot it and sat up. My haze was leveling out into clearity, still being one the ground though. I saw a pair of legs standing near the middle of the small clearing. It confused me, they looked familiar...

**XxX **

_The figure approached her and said, "Is everything alright, sorella? You look scared... and you know how bad I feel when you're scared..."_

**XxX**

The sound of the male's voice flew by my ears and became one with my deliriouis mind. My head shot up as I got to my feet in a hurried fashion, "Fratello!" I jumped at him, clinging to his torso in tears. My fratello... Romano... he was safe.

**XxX**

_The male wrapped his strong arms around the girl and shushed her and comforted her, "Aria... it's alright, we're safe. There's nothing to be afraid of..." it was impossible for the little girl to either see or hear the terribly cruel smirk on his face and in his voice._

**XxX**

Aria. It was strange. He only called me by that name in front of others, in public, normally he just said my country name. But I overlooked it and that he seemed stronger, such things didn't matter. I only clung tighter, "I'm so glad you're safe fratello... I was so worried... where's Veneziano though?"

**XxX**

_"He's fine... don't worry... I'm here." the words were sad so caringly that it almost appeared sarcastic**.**_

**XxX**

I was always told that my elevator didn't exactly reach the top floor and I didn't exactly know what that meant, but a piece of me was screaming to me that something was wrong. The other part was still in hysterics. "I know you're here... but where is he."

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

I stopped running from Pompey at the sight of Japan and an ever familar Russian, both of which merely stared at me and stopped yelling out my sorella's name. Why they were doing so, I hadn't a freaking clue.

**XxX**

_~Russia POV~_

"Ahh privet Romano. Have you seen your little sister? It seems that we have lost her..." last time I saw one of the Italies they trembled and were terrified of me. So I tried smiling to make sure he didn't feel too scared to help.

**XxX**

_"He's fine. That's all you need to know." The voice turned slightly colder at that, as if annoyed at her persistence._

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

What the hell was this crap that I was hearing... "You lost my sorella...? Damnit!" I felt as if I was forgetting something important, whatever the hell it was was currently escaping my conscious. My sorella, little Sicily, was lost and anything could have been happening... damnit.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I could see Romano-kun tensing, most likely at the thought of his sister being gone. He seemed to be mentally cursing, and to have seemingly forgotten something seeing as he began looking around and back from where he came as if he knew that whatever it was lied back there. Trembles ran through him, whether it be memory or the fact that Russia was here I would never know.

**XxX**

His grip seemed to tighten, it hurt a little. Fratello wouldn't ever purposefully hurt me, he called me frail every so often so he wouldn't ever crush me either. "Alright, alright... but fratello, you're crushing me."

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"Da, she ran off before we could calm her own." I tried to explain more, but Romano seemed distracted with his own thoughts.

**XxX**

_"Oh? Am I crushing you? I apologize..." there was an audible smirk in his voice and his grip didn't loosen, if anything, his strong arms tightened around the delicate girl._

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Calm her..." before I could really say anything I heard thunder rumbling in the clouds. My eyes widened, her intense fear of that freaking noise. Within moments I felt myself in motion again, past them and off to god knows where. Hell. I was stupid. I probably wouldn't find her... but I couldn't allow her to be afraid after promising her that I'd always be there... damn luck.

**XxX**

I let him go, bringing my hands to his chest and pushing on him, "Fratello. Let me go, that really hurts. It's not funny." It wasn't any use though, he was too strong, and that scared me more than the thunder that was crackling through the skies. He was never this strong with me, even if he was at his fullest I could normally beat him but right now... right now I couldn't budge him. His warm breath danced along my neck as he encased me more and more into his embrace, "Fratello, per favore, let me go."

**XxX**

_"Never... you are mine and never forget it..." his breath danced across her neck eerily and his grip tightened even more. "But don't be afraid... I can be a good big brother... if you are a good little girl that is." he chuckled cruelly._

**XxX**

I heard a cry of pain although it took me a while to register the sound coming from my own lips, I felt my body pressed against him so tightly, his arms encasing me so cruelly that it hurt. My body jerked each time I felt his breath touch my neck, it felt so strange. It started to come to me... this couldn't be my fratello Romano. He'd never do such things, he could be an asshole sometimes but he wouldn't ever do such things to me. But I couldn't let on that I knew the feeling of this being a small sip of this male's abilities ran through my veins... "Si... I'll be good. I promise. Just please stop crushing me, it hurts fratello..." I begged, a few tears running down my face.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

I heard talking near by, it was really low but it was still talking so I went towards it. Although it hadn't dawned on me until now, what if she was in trouble? There wasn't much that I could actually do for her was there... why the hell didn't I take one of them with me? ...Oh crap! I forgot Veneziano too!

**XxX**

_"Good girl..." he chuckled, he loosened just enough to let her breath, but not enough to give her the chance of running away._

**XxX**

I rested my head against him and made my body relax, what else could I do? Get crushed to death if I dared try and brake from him? I knew that that plan would fail and then I'd be at the mercy I knew he didn't have. What did he want from me? I was too scared to ask such a question, it would give too much away anyway... I couldn't allow such things. "Grazie fratello." With false affection I nuzzled my head against him, rewrapping my arms around him, but not tightly. Just calmly.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

Two figures stood at a distance from me, one was female and the other male, the female being a tiny one. I didn't even have to get any closer to know that it was my sorella. But who the hell was that guy? At the angle I was at I could see her eyes slightly open, tears were there and she seemed to be hiding fear. What the hell was happening... that guy looked so strangely like me that I couldn't even understand this.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"Russia... what should we do...? I have a bad feeling about the way he came from." I said a little after Romano-kun bolted off into the trees.

**XxX**

_"You're welcome... I told you I can be a good big brother, si?" He gave his cruel chuckle yet again and hugged her._

**XxX**

_~Russia POV~_

"We can not do anything for little girl, da? So perhaps we find where Italian came from..." I wanted to continue looking for the girl, but it couldn't do us any good.

**XxX**

"Si, you did. You are." I said, doing my best to sound as fearless as possible, to hide all the tears that wanted to fall. My body was still in pain from earlier and now it hurt so much more. Any movement just hurt...

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

All I could do at this point was watch I guessed, she seemed to be hurting, at least from what I could tell but I couldn't do a damn thing at this point...

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

Despite him being right, as allies with the Italian siblings I couldn't just let them go. It wasn't known how weak she was at this moment or even Romano-kun's current condition. It was likely that they required assistance but so did whatever Romano-kun was running from. "I think one of us should follow after him and the other should go to where he came from." An opinion... it needed to be given at this point.

**XxX**

_He pulled her close and pressed their bodies far too close for comfort and whispered huskily and mockingly in her ear, "Tell me how good a big brother I am, will you?"_

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"I will go after Romano and little girl." It wasn't up for debate. I would protect that girl.

**XxX**

I had all I could to hold the cring in and merely smiled, "You're the best fratello ever." Acid was creeping up in my throat, that statement disgusted me... I nearly threw up.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I wanted to go after her... but that was enough for my opinions. Especially since he had already started walking, which left me with no choice but to go towards the direction Romano-kun had originally come from.

**XxX**

_He nodded in approvement of her statement, than pulled her even closer to him, "Good girl, you learn fast." He chuckled and whispered in her ear again, "Baby sisters should love their big brothers, right? Do you love me?"_

**XxX**

The acidic substance didn't fade, in fact it increased and it burned my throat. It was so disgusting... "Si fratello. I love you very much."

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

I could hear what was being said and just like how I knew when that tomato bastard Spain actually liked something or not, I knew when Sicily liked something, or someone, and meant what she said. It wasn't plainly obvious but it was obvious to me at least. Such lies made me freaking pissed... and sick to my stomach.

**XxX**

_He nipped her earlope with his pointed teeth and mummered, "Do you know what good little girls are suppose to do when they love someone very much?" He had not only the ever present smirk, but now also a certain unnatural, hungry gleam to his eyes as he looked down into her large eyes and eagarly drank in the sight._

**XxX**

Honestly I hadn't the slightest clue. I wasn't told such things and was removed from the room or ear plugged if fratello France started speaking of 'naughty things' so I shook my head, "No fratello. I'm afraid I don't."

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

What the f**king hell was this? That was it! I couldn't take this freaking crap anymore! I was about to go when I felt a hand grip my shoulder and froze... who the hell...?

**XxX**

_"Well... I'll just have to teach you won't I?" he chuckled._

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I pressed a finger to my lips to tell Romano to be quiet. The scene in front of me made my blood boil, but I knew I had to keep a cool head.

**XxX**

"I-I guess so fratello..." I tried to keep the shaking out of my voice but it was impossible. I was too scared... I wanted my fratellos...

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

Quiet? He wanted me to be f**king quiet? My sister was being harassed damnit! But that was when my eyes fell on the knife in the man's pocket, so easy to grab and harm her if anything was done at the moment...

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I whispered into the Italian's ear, "Have no fear. She will come to no harm. Take her and run when I give signal. You understand, da?"

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Si. I understand." I muttered, as ready as ever.

**XxX**

_The strange "Romano"'s cold hands slipped beneath her shirt as his gripped her waist firmly. His slimy tongue slid across the soft flesh of her neck and whispered in her ear, "You are so amusing... I will have fun...'teaching' you..."_

**XxX**

My eyes widened and a deep heat rose to my face, fear striking through me. Every ounce of me willed me to run, to break away and run but there wasn't a single possiblity of that. This was beyond violation...

**XxX**

_"Romano" smoothly manuvered so that Aria was now on the ground, him on top with a huge smirk adorning his face. The only thing keeping him from laying on top of her were his two strong arms pinning her to the grass and holding his upper body up._

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

This whole thing made me sick to my stomach. I left my cover and kicked the man off of the little girl. He snarled and took out a knife. I held my pipe comfortibly and gestured for the real Romano to take the litttle girl away to safety. I would keep the sick man busy.

**XxX**

I was in shock, this was the second time in the same day that Russia had saved me with that infamous pipe of his. But who was he signalling for...? I glanced over and relief washed over me, fratello. My real fratello. I could tell it in his eyes as he approached me.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Sicily..." I muttered, picking her up. I gave a single glance to the Russian before disappearing into the trees again. She struggled against me, "What about him? We can't just leave him there!" "Shhh. We're not going that far damnit." I whispered to her, calming her.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"Romano" wiped a bit of blood away from the cut on his face and gave me a strange sadistic look, "You really shouldn't have done that you know..." I braced myself as the man growled and pounced, glittering knife in hand.

**XxXMeanwhileXxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I ended up in an ashened, ruined city near a volcanic mountain. Ash still fell from the sky and the remains of the city seemed Roman, or at least used to. I heard cries and hits coming from one direction near by and braced myself... the cries sounded just like Italy-kun.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

Tears no longer fell from my eyes, it hurt too much. I thought I couldn't even be able to react to the pain anymore, but I was wrong. Each blow dug in deeper then the last and I could no longer even try to stop the screams from tearing out of my throat.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I followed the screams until I saw a badly abused Italy-kun and... G-Germany-san...? No. It couldn't be. I moved more into sight as he lowered his whip, obviously hearing me somehow.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

Silence? No pain. Relief. Fear. Hopelessness. pain again. These and many more thoughts and emotions spun out of control in my throbbing head. All I knew for certain was that I could not feel the whip's stinging blow anymore. Did that mean that the scary version of Germany had some other, even more painful plan for me? I couldn't bear to think about it.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I watched as he turned to face me and automatically I knew that this was not my friend Germany-san. "Another toy." was all he said as he approached me, I knew that I had to get to Italy-kun as soon and fast as possible. That became my main objective.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I didn't care what would happen to me, I couldn't take it anymore and I felt myself fall into fuzzy darkness.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I glanced over at Italy-kun once more as I watched him faint, most likely from the excruciating pain he must have been in. There was so much blood and so many wounds. I felt horrible about not finding him sooner.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I woke up on some soft grassy ground and thought for a brief moment that maybe everything that just happened with Germany was a dream... But as pain once again flooded my senses. I knew that it was only all too real. Wait, if it wasn't a dream, then where was I now? What happened? Pain shot up through me as I sat up to look around, instead of the scary Germany with the whip beside me, I saw Japan. Japan! He was an ally, a friend and he was super strong! He must've been the one to save me... I was about to thank him when I noticed how terribly hurt he was..."Ve~ Japan? Is everything alright? What happened? You look really really hurt..."

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I was lost in thought as I stared off at the mountain in the distance but was abruntly halted when I heard Italy stir and speak. Glancing at him I allowed myself a small smile and replied, "Hai I am fine. I just had to get you away from that person, it was nothing really. You should rest. Are you hungry?"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

My stomach growled and I laughed, "Ve~ I am a bit hungry... do you have any pasta?"

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

Ah same old Italy-kun. That was a good sign. I took the bag that I had found, its tag was written in some strange writing... It wasn't like me to look through it but the contents had fallen out so I saw a few of the contents while Italy-kun was still out of it. It was apparently his or one of his siblings since there was a picture of the three of them in it. It also had his pasta so at least that could satisfy. To respond to him I nodded and showed him the bag, "Do you know whose bag this is though?"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I tilted my head slightly when I saw the bag, "Yes, but I thought it was left behind... where did you find it?"

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"While I was getting you away from that man I saw it wedged in a tree as if it had gotten stuck." I answered.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"It's Sicily's ..." I opened the bag, "Ve~! There's pasta!"

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I laughed a little. Why did I find it so plausible for her to carry pasta around? Possibly because she loved the carbohydrate as much as her brother did. But it just reminded me of how I hadn't a clue of where his sister ran off to or if she was okay... "Ah, that is good then."

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I looked through the bag, "Hey! There's some bandages for you too!" I took a mouthful of pasta and looked over at Japan's wounds again. They looked really really bad and I could tell he was in pain, but he would never mention it.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"Sicily-san really does think ahead, or it is just conincidence." I said watching as Italy-kun observed my wounds and ate.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"I don't know... but we should fix you up ve~" I set down the pasta and took out the bandages, "Ve~ The big cut on your chest looks super bad... take off your shirt so I can fix it..."

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"Th-that's m-m-my personal sp-space Italy-kun!" I cried out, despite the knowledge that this would help me I wasn't comfortable with the thought of showing a man my bare chest...

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Ve~? But you're hurt! " I scooted closer to him and grabbed his shirt, "Come on! Just take it off so I can fix those cuts before they get infected."

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

"I-Italy-kun! Th-this is my p-p-p-p-personal space! I-I ask y-you to c-cease your a-actions at once!" I said again, trying to push him away but he had a good grip on my shirt already.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"What are you so nervous about? It's not like you're a girl, so it's okay to take your shirt off! Plus I need to fix it..." I knew that my attempts would be fruitless, but I had to try to help! I had an idea... "Ve~ Japan! If it would make it better, I can turn my back or go off into the trees while you take off your shirt and put the bandages on yourself!"

"Ve~ ok! I promise not to wander off too much! Just make sure to do a good job with those bandages..." I grabbed what was left of the pasta and walked back into the trees.

**XxXSometime EarlierXxX**

Fratello finally stopped running and set me down by a tree, that was when I noticed that my bag I had when I first woke up had vansihed... my special stuffed kitten was in there... ah man. Fratello was looking down at me, he looked tired but he still had his trademark grumpy expression that made me laugh a little. "Are you okay...?" he muttered, kneeling in front of me. "Si... just a little thirsty I guess but I'll be fine." He stared at me for a moment before standing again. "Don't say that you'll be fine idiot! Stay here, I'll go and find you so water." before I could stop him he was off for the forest, leaving me alone again.

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

Damn. Damn DAMN! That stupid Russian bastard was still chasing the awesome me! Ok so maybe I did go a bit too far when I insulted him and such but mein gott that was no reason to come after me with some blood soaked pipe! I ran through the forest at lightning speed and saw one of the little Italies, the mean one that Spain liked, Romano. The awesome me couldn't leave him behind while there was a pissed off Russian on the loose! I grabbed him by the waist and swung him over my shoulder and kept running.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"Hey you potato eating, beer drunken bastard let me go!" I shouted, thrashing and trying to escape but no good. This was freaking kidnapping.

**XxX**

I heard running in the distance but thought nothing of it and just leaned against the tree. I was more thirsty and hungry than I had thought... I felt so tired still but I was worrying too much for rest. This place was so scary... and where was Russia? Was he okay?

**XxX**

_~Prussia's POV~_

"No way! Do you want to get bludgeoned to death by Russia? He's freaking pissed and after me! Er, and now I guess us..." keseses I was wayyyyy to awesome to have Romano's weight slow me down at all like this! He should be thanking the awesome me...

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I stumbled through trees in direction where Romano took little girl. My hand that was clutching large hole in my side was already soaked in blood. So was most of my coat, boots and pipe. My scarf thankfully was mostly spared, though even that had some liberal splatterings of blood. Normally I wouldn't mind all this blood on my person, but fact that it was all my own blood worried me. I felt large gash on my head was still bleeding heavily and matting my pale hair, this wound was bad enough to make me go crosseyed occasionally while walking. But it was all worth it. I did not regret anything. I defeated my enemy after all and little girl was safe. Speaking of which, I thought I saw her through blurred eyes, I stumbled and tripped when I quickened my pace and hoarsely called out, "Little girl?" Before the pain came back  
again.

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

Russia? But I just saw him not to long ago and he wasn't insane. But then again I did see that potato bastard as an insane murder and someone who looked like me who almost freaking raped my sorella. Nothing was fazing me much here anymore... "But my sorella damnit!"

**XxX**

I looked over in the direction of the voice that called to me and almost screamed. Russia. He was covered in blood and wounds galore. Quickly I went over to him, "Russia, you have to sit down or else it'll bleed more! You need medical attention quickly!"

**XxX**

_~Prussia POV~_

Oh crap Sicily was here too? "Don't worry about her. The two of us are leading the crazy Russian far away from her... she'll be safe" I heard my awesome self starting to pant. I had been running for a long time and the extra weight didn't help...

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I smiled. Little girl was safe. I tried to hide the pain I felt when I sat down obediently. "I am sorry little girl for troubling you. I am glad you're safe..." I looked around with annoyance. where was her big brother? I did not get this wounded just to have little girl left alone, unprotected...

**XxX**

_~Romano's POV~_

"How can't I worry about her you dumbass! You're making me leave her again in such a place!" I complained, damnit. Damn this potato eating beer drunkie.

**XxX**

Waaaaah! So much blood! My eyes focused to the wound on his head first, that needed attention first if he was going to keep conscious, and no major brain damage. Then my eyes sat on the large stain at his side it was large and fresh. Most likely a major wound as well. I took out the small supply of medical supplies that resided in the pockets of my uniform. That was when I remembered something else... I placed two knives and a gun with its extra amo at Russia's side so they wouldn't bother me. "Please excuse me." I said as I leaned up to check his head. Sitting down or not, he was still huge.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

"It is alright. Thank you little girl." I tried to avoid twitching under her warm touch as she examined my wounds.

**XxX**

I moved his pale hair to find the head wound and frowned, reaching for a thing of gauze and holding it there. I watched the flinch that he was unable to hide like all of his other ones and subconsciously grabbed his hand in my own for a moment before bringing it up to where I had placed the gauze. "Please keep your hand here." I circled back to his front and stared at the wound at his side that was currently hidden by his jacket... I felt a small blush rise in my cheeks as I mumbled, "You'll have to t-take the jacket of th-though..."

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I shrugged my long coat off my shoulders with only a tiny flinch of pain. There were still several layers of shirts covering the wound though. I smiled up to the girl and laughed inwardly at her blush. How cute.

**XxX**

My blush only deepened, how many shirts could one person wear? I meant sure I heard that Russia was a cold place but man that seemed to be a lot of shirts! I traced the tear that was more noticable on the shirts than it was his heavy coat. Seeing the wound was more easy now but I could only see a small portion. Even so I didn't want to keep asking him to remove articles of his clothing, it was awkward and nerve wrecking. Although I did need to see and clean his wounds to prevent infection...

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I chuckled lightly at the girl's behavior and rolled up my shirts so she could see the wound fully without me having to strip down to my bare chest.

**XxX**

I nodded my thanks and looked over the wound. It wasn't too deep but it was rather long. Delicately I started to clean it, ignoring the half sight of his stomach and abs. So much blood, too much.

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

I skipped ahead through the woods, eating my pasta and whistling merrily until I saw some blood splattered on a branch. I looked ahead and there seemed to be a path trampler down by some huge creature. There were liberal splatterings of blood along the way. I was scared of what it was, but something stronger told me to follow the trail, so I did, completely forgetting about Japan for the moment.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

It didn't take me long to secure my bandages and put my shirt and jacket back on. I put the items back in the bag and slung it over my shoulder, stepping foreward. "Italy-kun? Where are you?" Something told me that he went off again and that I shouldn't have let him out of my sight.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

The little girl was almost done dressing my wound when I heard a familiar voice from behind me say, "Sicily..?" I turned to see little Italy who turned into a blue and copper blur when he sped over and excitedly tackle hugged the little girl, babbling in rapid Italian.

**XxX**

I clung to him, laughing and replying to all of his questions as we rolled around on the ground in joy. This fratello I wasn't letting him leave. Not like my other fratello.

**XxX**

_~Japan's POV~_

I waited for a response but as I did I heard movement not too far off and followed it. If I was in luck I would find Italy-kun. And I did hope that luck was on my side. There was a trail of blood and broken pbjects as I walked, that startled me but then Italy-kun and Sicily-san's voices were clear.

**XxX**

_~Russia's POV~_

I chuckled lightly at the siblings actions. Italy perked up when he remembered something. He was about to stand and when he heard Japan's nearby rustling and hailed him over in his loud cheery voice.

**XxX**

"Japan? Oh thank god he's okay!" I said happily, bolting to my feet as the Asian male approached. He seemed injured as well, in fact when I looked over my fratello he as well had many wounds. One welt on his cheek as well. I couldn't control it... not at all... "Who the hell did that to your face?"

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"Er... what do you mean? I just... er tripped?" One look in her eyes and I broke, "Wah! I'm sorry! I was attacked and it was super scary and I didn't even have my white flag and- oh! But Japan saved me!" I moved to hug him but he moved away.

**XxX**

"Sicily-san please be rational-" Japan tried to reason with me, I tried to reason with me too but no. No one hurts my fratellos. I wouldn't ever have it. Veneziano was so frail and weak, even though he was older than me I still got protective of my whiny fratello. Without my control I grabbed his wrist and turned him to face me, I was even scaring myself at this point, "That's what not WHO."

**XxX**

_~Italy's POV~_

"WAH! G-GERMANY!" I wailed. I could bear to elaborate how this Germany treated me... what he did to me... my throat got all tight when I tried to explain how it wasn't MY Germany, my Germany who did this to me... but some monster...

**XxX**

I paused and stared for a moment. No that couldn't have been true. Germany wouldn't do such things. Especially not to Veneziano. I've known Germany for so long that I was sure of it then Japan confirmed my suspiscions. "He wasn't the one we know though Sicily-san..." The thought of an evil Germany frightened me. Then it brought me back to my previous event with an evil Romano and I shuttered in fear as water filled my eyes. My feelings. When my real fratello came to me and carried me off I was partically afraid of him and thinking about if he turned into someone like that at any moment...

**So I hope you have been enjoying it te story so far. Please R&R. So we'd love to hear from you guys, any comments, critiques and such are appreciated just don't be rude. The main plot and plot twists are finally here for your enjoyment, how enjoyable.**


End file.
